One Direction Romances
by zaynletmeloveyou
Summary: Kailyn Marie and her best friend are walking one day and she gets ran over and forgets everything. She falls in love, but with whom? It's filled with romance, drama, and some humor : Revieww. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 1: Kailyn Marie

I was walking in the street with my best friend, Tabby, just minding our own business. Until a care rode by and hit me. I had no idea what was going on I heard a horrifying scream from Tabby, and then soon after I became unconscious.

I slowly tried to open my heavy eyelids. When I did, I saw five boys that I did not recognize and one girl. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on who she was. I just want to know what I'm doing here. The pain. That's all that's going through my head. A broken leg.

The six strangers realized that I was awake and they raced over to me asking if I was okay. It started getting so overwhelming that I started to cry. Their murmurs started to die down slowly. Finally. It was my chance to speak.

"First off," I started. "who are you guys?"

"Kailyn…" the strange girl said nervously.

Suddenly a doctor came in, and started smiling. He walked over to me and pulled a mini flashed light out. He started to hover the light over my eyes.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked questioningly.

"Um…" I said. "no?"

"Okay, Kailyn Marie," he began. "you have amnesia. It's only temporary, and you should be back to normal ina few weeks."

"Okay…"

He walked out the room soon after. Then the stranger girl got into one of the strange guy's face.

"This right here," she said. "is all your fault. If you would have watched where you were going, she would have been okay."

"Hey! Hey!" one of the other strange guys with brown hair said. "He didn't mean to. Let it go."

"My friggin' best friend doesn't remember me," she said angrily. "and you expect it to be okay and for me to let it GO?"

"You know what-"

"Stop. Please just stop." I yelled.

I couldn't hold back my tears. They just sat there staring at me. What was their problems anyway?" And why in the world where they there? Millions of questions were going through my head.

"First who are you guys?" I asked.

They all walked up to my bed at the same time. It took them a minute to say something.

"I'm Tabby," the girl began. "your best friend."

"I'm Harry." The kid with the jacked up hair said.

"I'm Liam." The cute guy with brownish blonde hair said.

"I'm Niall." The blonde hair guy said.

"I'm Louis." The cute guy with brown hair said.

"I'm Zayn." The sexy guy said.

So, I know they are, but who am I? I know it's something that starts with a "K".

"Okay, and who am I?" I asked.

Taby stepped up and sat on my bed next to me.

"Your name is Kailyn Marie. You are sixteen years old," she started. "one of your biggest passions is singing and playing piano. Our parents well your mom and my dad ha an…affair, and one day they died in a car crash. You have caramel hazel eyes. Bleach blond hair. You're short. Like 5'2. Like me. We are best friends of course. You are an actress and you are also on the dance team, and you can play piano, guitar, and drums. You're also in Legacy, theatre, and dance team with me."

My eyes got wider and wider the more things she said about me. Wow, I had no idea.

"Wow." Zayn said amazed.

A few minutes later, we gathered all my things. I tried to get up from bed, and Harry quickly ran to my side with my crutches beating Zayn to it. I got up and looked over at Zayn frowning. I smirk a little to myself.

We walked into the parking lot, and we went to what seems to be Tabby's car. It was a sliver Camaro that looked almost new. It was only Tabby and me in the car, and the guys rode in the Range Rover.

When I got to my house, it did not look familiar at all. It was a huge, tan house that was two-stories with a long curved driveway. The guys pulled up soon after and looked amazed. The house was long and spread out like something was in the middle of it.

I walked into my house, and everything was place neatly and in the right place. Tabby instructed me on where everything was at. I walked into my room, and it was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were sky blue, and the room was dimly lit by the chandlier. The bed had a zebra print comforter with different types and shades of blue and purple. My floors had black tile with sliver flecks in it. I had a black book shelf with books multiplying.

I walked into my closet, and there was clothes neatly in every section. I slip off my shoes I had on and limped to my bed, and laid down.

Louis walked into my room and was stunned. He just stops to stare. It started feeling awkward, so I tried to say something. Suddenly, Louis sat on my bed and just started staring at me.

"May I help you?" I asked rudely.

"Your room…" he started. "is just amazing."

"That's what I said." I said looking around.

We both laughed, and it slowly grew silent.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Niall being stupid and running over you." He said apologetically.

"Oh, no. It's fine." I said. "It's not like he meant to…did I know you guys before the accident?"

"No…" he hesitated. "We are from a band, One Direction."

"Ah, I see." I said nodding.

Louis got up slowly and walked out the door. I needed to gain my memory back. I just had to. I feel so lost right now. I just don't know what to do. I barely know my best fried or my own home. What happens when I got back to school? I won't be the normal Kailyn Marie.

I walked downstairs, and I see Tabby on the couch making out with a guy I didn't recognize. He was about 5'9. Brwon hair, hazel eyes, and really tan. Tabby noticed I was there, and she stopped and mystery guy smiled and looked at me.

"Hey Kailyn Marie." He said.

"Hi.." I said awkwardly. "who are you?"

He looked at me awkwardly, and Tabby reached over and whispered in his ear. He nodded and then he got up to hug me. I just stood there. I though it was awkward. Really awkward.

"I'm Andrew." He said. "Tabby's boyfriend."

Learning something new everyday. I walked away to the kitchen to get something to eat. I walked in, and saw all five boys pigging out. Especially Niall. I walked by them and I grabbed some Doritos. I took a big handful and stuffed them into my mouth. I sat down because I got tired of the crutches, and they were sitting there staring at me.

"Hi there!" I yelled sarcastically. "What the hell is the problem? A girl can't eat?"

"Um, it's not that," Harry said. "it's just you're so beautiful and skinny. It's a shocker."

I nodded awkwardly, and retrieved more Doritos. I hear a rumble under the table.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed.

Zayn gave Harry a look, and Harry frowned and continued to eat.

"It's true though..." Harry whispered.

I started to get annoyed, so I took the bag of Doritos and walked out of the kitchen. As I walked the crutches were digging into my armpits. How long would I have to last like this?

It was November 23, 2012. Alright Kailyn Marie. We can do this. It couldn't take that long to gain my memory back. That also means I had to go back to school in two days. Here we go.

wI


	2. Chapter 2: Tabby

Chapter 2: Tabby

This is going to be a rough few weeks. I need to get my best friend back to the way she was. The worst part is her dad and step-mom, my mom, are gone until New Years. Yeah. I can't spend Christmas with my parents.

I needed some relief when I got home. I hurried to call Andrew over. When he came over, he looked guilty. I started having a million questions running through my mind, but I soon ignored it after he kissed me.

A couple of hours later, I found the guys and Kailyn Marie. They were watching a movie in the basement.

Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" they all said at the same time.

"I'm going out with Andrew." I said.

Niall stood up quickly with a frown on his face.

"Who is that?" he asked. "And why?"

I started to get annoyed. Why would he care? I barely know the kid.

"Um…he's my boyfriend," I said. "and I wanna go out Andrew."

He frowned and sat back down. I laughed to myself though. Niall Horan having a crush on me. How cute?

I walked back to the foyer were Andrew was at texting. He smiled his cheeky smile at me, and grabbed my hand. We walked out the door, and headed to the movies. Or wherever we were going. He just told me to dress nice. We pulled up to a nice restaurant. I started smiling from ear to ear. Andrew came over to side of the door, and opened it from me. We held hands all the way to the entrance. We sat down and the restaurant was dimly lit with candle on each table.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, Andrew I love it." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe I should sign you up to sing tonight?" he suggested.

"Oh, I don't know." I said. "I'm not prepared."

"C'mon bay," he begged. "you can do it. You'll do great."

"Alright, go ahead." I said convinced.

Andrew got up and signed me up to sing. I really wasn't ready. Andrew just threw the suggestion on me. He came back, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. We received our food, and I started digging in immediately. I did not realize I was so hungry. Then, someone went tot the microphone.

"Can we have Tabby McCall to the stage?" the guy said through the microphone.

I got up and walked slowly to the microphone. He handed the microphone over to me, and I put it on the stand. I grabbed the guitar, and started playing and singing "Moments". Once I was done, I got off the stage, and I was ready go. Andrew got up and kissed me. Andrew grabbed my hand, and we out the restaurant.

We pulled into the driveway, and Andrew stopped the car. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then he leaned in to kiss me. It was a long passionate kiss. We kissed for several minutes until we heard a knock on the window. It was Niall. What in the world was his problem? I barely knew him, and he barely knew me. I kissed Andrew one last time, and I walked out of the car. I waved goodbye, and I walked into my house ignoring Niall's presence. He walked in behind me and grabbed me by the arm in front of everybody.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just…." He started nervously. "he's bad news."

"You don't friggin' know him, Niall." I snapped.

I walked away to my room. Niall seriously just pisses me off. I threw off my clothes, and charged into my big t-shirt. I hopped into bed, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 3: Kailyn Marie

I went into my music room/studio to see if I actually had all the talent Tabby said I had. I went over to the piano and started playing it. I played and sang a song that I apparently wrote. I played it all the way through, and I turned around and saw Zayn standing there by the door leaning against it. I started blushing to myself. He came over and sat next to me on the bench.

"You're great." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said trying to hide my blush. "What are you guys still here?"

"Because we can stay in Las Vegas until after New Years for a break." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Um…you're beautiful." He whispered.

"Oh…thanks." I said awkwardly. "That was random."

"I know," Zayn said winking. "but I've been thinking that all day."

"Oh." I said shocked.

He turned my face towards him, and I smiled and got up. I grabbed my crutches and walked out of the door. I walked into my room, and I saw Liam and Harry playing UNO. _Naked._ They saw me and quickly clothed themselves. I kicked them out, and they both squealed and went out the room. I started to get undressed and put on shorts and a t-shirt. That was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done.

The next morning, I woke up with everyone yelling. I grabbed my crutches and walked out my room and went downstairs to see what commotion was going on.

Food.

It was over food. They were yelling at each other because of FOOD. I let out a loud scream and they all looked directly at me.

"You want food?" Niall asked.

I gave him an annoyed look.

"Does it look like I want fucking food?" I asked through my teeth.

"She didn't lose her feistiness." Tabby mumbled.

Ignoring Tabby, I sat down on the stool that was in front of me. They sat there staring at me. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Rawr." Liam said under his breathe.

"Did I…" I began. "just HEAR SOMEONE TALK?"

I tired to hold my laugh while they were sitting there still staring. Soon after, I erupted in laughter and they all joined me.

"Hey, Tabby can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said immediately.

We walked into the living room and sat on the white couch.

"Tell me about you." I said curiously.

"Okay, well, I'm sixteen and I'm in the eleventh grade with you. We are best friends. You see that scar?" she asked pointing to my hand. "WE made that when we were fourteen years old to remind us that we're best friends forever. I'm in Legacy, a show choir, with you. I'm also in band, dance team, and theatre. I play guitar, drums, piano, trumpet, French horn, and clarinet. I'm in colorguard at school. Also, my mom and your dad are married and they are gone until New Years so mom can establish a new clothing store in Los Angles. Anything else you need to ask?"

"No." I said simply. "But who are the guys."

"One Direction!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, I see…" I said. " Are they famous?"

"Yeah, and no one knows they're here so keep it on the DL." She said.

I nodded and walked away I decided to go take a shower and get dressed. When I got out of the shower, I went into my closey and picked out the outfit I was going to wear. I decided on a saggy, sky blue shirt with white skinny jeans rolled up with my sliver, sparkly TOMS. I left my hair wet and down, and then walked carefully downstairs. Harry and Zayn both quickly got up to help me. I smirk when Harry took my hand. Zayn frowned and sat back down. I mouthed I'm sorry to him, and he pursed his lips together and nodded. Why must things be so complicated?


	4. Chapter 4: Tabby

Chapter 4: Tabby :D

f

Christmas time! Time to snuggle by the fire next to Andrew all season long. I smiled to myself about that. I heard a knock on my door and I quickly retrieved it. It was Andrew. I smiled from ear to ear and kissed him. We sat on the couch with everyone else.

Kailyn Marie finally gained her memory back, and she's all back to normal. She her absolute normal self again. No cast. No crutches. No lost memory.

When Andrew walked into the room; everyone greeted him but Niall. I don't know what has been his problem, but every time Andrew's around he gives him a disgusted look. He just pisses me off. I swear. We started watching the first Christmas movie this year, _Christmas Shoes_.

After the movie was over, I walked Andrew out. I turned around and I see Niall standing there watching me. I started getting annoyed with him. As usual.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"He's bad news, Tabby." He said shortly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You don't know him."

"He cheated on you during Thanksgiving." He replied.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked angrily.

"He was in the back of his car with this girl," he began. "and he was fucking her in the parking lot of a restaurant."

"Stop it! Just stop it Niall Horan!" I screamed. "It's not friggin' true! Andrew loves me. He would never do that to me!"

I walked away furiously. Why would he assume something like that? But just to be sure, I will ask Andrew tomorrow morning when he picks me up. I grabbed my pajamas and roughly put them on. I went to bed a few minutes later.

The best day, I showered and changed into the outfit Louis brought me. It was a gray and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans and of course TOMS. I ran downstairs and dashed out the door. Andrew car was sitting in my driveway on time as usual. I looked at him, and he looked no different. Just my perfect Andrew. He couldn't have done anything wrong.

"Andrew, did you cheat on me?" I asked curiously.

He looked down and pursed his lips together. Then he said, "No."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah bay, who put that through your head?" he asked.

"No one." I said.

The rest of the way to school was complete silence. I was on my way to lunch, but I really had to go to the restroom. I told Kailyn Marie that I would meet her there. I walked into the bathroom, and I heard two girls walk in. I felt like eavesdropping, so I sat there to listen.

"Wow. You are so lucky. Andrew is just gorgeous."

"Haha, yeah I know. Tabby can't find out about it. All hell will break loose with that girl."

"Was he good?"

"Was he? He was fantastic! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"You got that-"

I walked out with tears streaming down my face. Before either of them said anything to me, I ran out of the restroom. I couldn't believe he did that then lie straight to my face. I walked into the cafeteria spotting he table that Kailyn Marie was sitting at with Niall standing up with his usual disguise. I found Andrew sitting with his friends.

"Andrew, I need to talk to you." I said sternly.

"Baby, not right now." He said looking at me.

"Look you fucking dick," I snapped. "you fucking lied to me douche. I want answers now. Did you sleep with that slut? Yes or no?"

"Yes, I'm sorry baby we can fix it and make it better." He said grabbing my arms.

I pushed him off roughly. "Get your fucking hands off of me dickwad."

His fist curled up into a ball, and we just stared at each other. Within seconds he slaps me in the face. I yelled out a penetrating scream, and fell onto a bench. Niall and Kailyn Marie came over, and Kailyn Marie came to help me. Meanwhile, Niall was punching Andrew repeatedly. When Niall was done with him, he came over and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Let's get out of her." He whispered angrily.

Kailyn Marie, Niall, and I all piled into Niall's car. I cried all the way home, and Kailyn Marie was sitting in the back comforting me. We pulled into the driveway, and Niall picked me up bring us to my room. We sat on the love seat in my room in silence with my crying being the only sound. All Niall did was rock me back and forth. He stopped and just stared at me.

"Hey. It's okay." He whispered.

"I'll never be able to trust any guy ever again, Niall." I exclaimed.

"There's one guy." He said shyly.

"Who? My dad?" I asked. "OH, did I mention that HE'S DEAD?"

"No, love." He said. "It's me."

"You?" I questioned. "_You?"_

He grabbed a strain of my hair and started playing with it.

"Yes, me." He said smiling. "You're perfect. I have cared about you since day one when you yelled at me for running over Kailyn Marie. You're amazing and talented and kind. You being gorgeous is just a bonus."

I felt my cheeks get hot. Still playing with my long, blonde hair, he leaned in to kiss me.

"Wait," started. "I'm so mean to you."

"hey, that's kinda sexy." He said smilng.

"Oh, shut up." I said blushing.

Niall leaned in again to kiss me. This time I didn't pull away. I kissed back, and the kiss felt desperate and needy. I always wanted that perfect kiss, and I finally got it. Minutes later, Harry came barging into my room and stood between us on top of the love seat.

"WE ARE GOING TO TAKE A SWIM." Harry exclaimed.

"It's cold…" Niall said slowly.

"Indoor pool!" Harry said excitedly. "TONIGHT I'M GOING TO MAKE MY MOVE ON KAILYN MARIE"

Niall and I both nodded and kicked him out the room.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

I kissed him with no hesitation, and it was the most perfect moment ever.


	5. Chapter 5: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 5: Kailyn Marie

**A/N: Sorry there's a lot of "Kailyn Marie" Chapters. Well, there will be other POVs soon. Enjoy xx**

Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and I decided to go swimming in the indoor pool. I chose to wear my sky blue bikini. We all jumped into the water at the same time except for Zayn who couldn't swim. We splashed each other for a while, and then Harry and I were getting pretty close. I decided to flirt back with him. Harry picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his body. Our faces were centimeters away from each other. He leaned in, but I pulled away before he had the chance to kiss me. I got off top of him, and he swam back to me.

"Desperate?" I asked teasingly.

"Only for you, baby." He said seductively.

He swam over to me, and he lifted up my face. He kissed my chin lightly with his soft lips. He picked me up, and we were back in our same position. He started whispering "What Makes You Beautiful". He moved us to the corner of the pool by the diving board. He kissed my chin again and I stopped him from moving, and I kissed him lightly on the lips. Suddenly I feel water being splashed on us.

Zayn.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Harry whispered in my ear

I nodded my head, and we both go out of the pool with intertwined hands. He put a towel over my shoulders and I thanked him. We talked all the way back to the other side of my house, passing Tabby and Niall making out in the hot tub. We sat down in the living room. Harry and I started kissing automatically. I felt him smile between the kiss. Mission accomplished. We were making out for a while, and after a while Harry laid me down on the couch then he laid on top of me. We continued to make out until Louis interrupted us to say he bought some drinks. Harry and I quickly got up and joined everyone else. There was music blasting loudly from the speakers. As soon as we walked into the room, Harry grabbed my hand and kissed my neck lightly. I looked at him and smiled. I grabbed my first beer and took a long swig.

"Harry!" I said loudly.

"What?" he replied.

"Dance with me baby!" I said getting up.

Harry and I started dancing with each other as soon as we both got up. While we were dancing, we would kiss at times then we would drink more beer. After a few hours we got tired, and we sat there. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a corner.

Zayn. Again.

We just stared at each other. Then, I tried to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Don't do this." He said quietly. "Don't be with Harry."

"Hahahahahahaha….I'm…not….with….Harry…." I said drunk.

Harry came over and grabbed my hand and kissed me. Zayn ignored him and grabbed my arm one more time.

"You're drunk." He said sternly. "Watch what you do."

Zayn walked away from Harry and me. Harry and I walked upstairs together, and we laid on my bed. He wrapped both of his arms around me traced circles around my back. I snuggled up to him, and he pulled my comforter over us; knocking down the pillows. I started to kiss Harry's neck, and I could feel him tense up. I traced my lips along his neck and chin until I met his lips.

"I want you so bad." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled, and we started making out again. He slowly took my shirt off after he took his off. Before I knew it, I lost my virginity to Harry Styles.

**Hope y'all liked it. Review please? I would really appreciate the feed back. Thanks. xx**

**-Kalena**


	6. Chapter 6: Niall

Chapter 6: Niall

Tabby and I decided to go to the hot tub, so we could have some alone time. After a while, Harry and Kailyn Marie told us that Louis got some drinks. Tabby and I agreed on staying for just a few. I agreed on staying for just a few. I got two beers one for myself and one for Tabby. She already had an empty bottle at hand, and she quickly retrieved her second one. I was getting kind of worried with her drinking so much. Then I look over at her trying to put moves on Liam. After a while, Liam just got up and went into the basement. I walked over to Tabby, and she looked completely wasted. She tried to kiss me, but I turned away.

"What the hells is your problem?" I asked shaking her.

She pushed me down on the couch. She laid on top of me and tried to make out with me. I refused at first, but soon I gave in after a while. Then, I started to smell the alcohol on her breathe.

"No this isn't right." I said pushing her away. "You're drunk."

I got up and left her on the couch and went down to the basement with Zayn, Liam, and Louis. When I got up there, they were all still awake. Zayn looked pissed off. Liam looked weirded out. As usual, Louis looked happy.

"What aren't you with Tabby?" Louis asked.

"She's wasted." I said looking down. "Where's Harry?"

"Kailyn Marie's room," Zayn said. "doing God knows what."

"I thought she liked you." Liam said.

"Yeah, I did too." Zayn said. "But you know she's wasted."

We all nodded, and I got ready for bed hoping that everything would be back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 7: Kailyn Marie

I woke up the next morning with my clothes scattered everywhere, and Harry lying beside me. My head was pounding fiercely. I got out of bed trying not to disturb Harry, who was fast asleep. I went to go take a shower making sure that I had everything I needed. I took a long, hot shower to relieve myself. When I finished my shower, I dried myself off, and I slowly put on my clothes. I fixed my hair and my bangs were perfect. My bleach blonde hair fell below my breasts with one blue streak. I walked out the bathroom; Harry was still in bed sleeping like a baby. I laid next to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. His heavy eyelids blinked open and he smiled at me. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me close to him.

"Last night," he began. "was when my dreams came true."

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "your dreams must be interesting."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away from his grip and got out of bed. I went downstairs to if anyone else was up. Only Zayn. He looked directly at me and bent his head down. I sat next to him on the couch. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Um…why are you talking to me?" Zayn asked rudely.

Zayn got up, and was about to walk away.

"Zayn….Zayn wait a second." I said following him to the basement where Louis, Niall, and Liam were sleeping.

"Leave me alone hell alone Kailyn Marie!" he snapped.

"What the hell do you want Kailyn Marie?" he asked loudly. "To tell me that you slept with Harry last night? That you didn't mean to? What is it?"

We were inches away from each other. Niall, Louis, Liam surrounded us. Tears started to stroll down my eyes.

"I'm not even fucking dating you Zayn!" I snapped. "Why are you making this a big deal."

"Because Kailyn," he said. "you knew I liked you. You knew the whole fucking time, but you went straight to Harry anyway."

"Things happen Zayn!" I screamed.

"Yeah, just like being another one of Harry's little sluts he marked off his list." He said angrily.

I was punching him in the chest without realizing it. I started punching his chests repeatedly saying that I hated him.

"Someone get this bloody whore away from me." He said angrily.

Louis pulled me away from him. I started crying into Louis's arms, and he walked me into the living room. Tabby looked at me just one time and she knew exactly what happened. Louis left and it was just Tabby and me.

"Tabby," I said crying. "I'm such a screw up. I do nothing right."

"Kailyn Marie," she said softly. "you're not a screw up. You're absolutely amazing. You're gorgeous and sweet. This is just a crossroad, and I'll be here to help you through it."

"He called me a whore and a slut Tabby!" I exclaimed.

"Look," she started. "I've been through a whole bunch of hell the past few days, and I know for one thing that Zayn was a heartbroken mess. He'll come around, but you have to choose a guy. You can't keep two. I know you lost your virginity to Harry, but do you honestly like him? Or do you like Zayn?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"But you do know." She said truthfully. "You just have to search deep down inside your heart, baby girl."

I looked at her and nodded. That's what I have to do . I walked back into my room to find that Harry went back to sleep. I shook him awake. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"We need to talk." I said seriously.

"What is it?" he asked sitting up.

"Do you honestly like me, for me?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked confused.

"Was I just a fuck or do you have genuine feeling for me?" I asked frustrated.

"Uh…well-" he started

"No you hesitated." I interrupted. "I'm done."

"Kailyn Marie, wait." He begged.

"No, I been through this once, and I don't want it again a second time." I said trying to hold back my tears. "One more thing. You were my first, Harry."

His eyes widen, and he grabbed my waist.

"No, Harry, no." I said pushing him away.

"Kailyn Marie," he began. "you mean the world to me. Please don't do this to me. Please?"

"One more chance," I said. "just one. Screw up and I'm done with you."

Okay." He said before kissing me.

We kissed a long passionate kiss. Then Zayn walked in with Liam.

"See?" Zayn said. "just like I said. Just like I said."

"C'mon." Lam said. "let's go."

I walked up to Zayn and he looked directly at me.

"What is your problem?" I questioned.

"You." He said without hesitation.  
"And this why I like Harry." I said under my breathe.

I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and stared at me.

"I care about you Kailyn Marie." He whispered. "A lot."

I moved from his grip and rolled my eyes.

"Get real, dick." I said angrily.

He stood there looking wounded. "I'll prove it to you, Love."

I turned around and faced him and said, "Zayn? If you care…you should start acting like it."

I turned back around and walked back to Harry. He was sitting on my bed reading my lyric book. He smiled when he saw me walk up to him. I sat next to him on the bed, and he leaned over to kiss me. One question just kept going through my head. Why was I with Harry? It wasn't to late to back down and not be with im. It was just so hard considering that he was my first time. Honestly did not know who I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8: Tabby

Chapter 8: Tabby

The next morning, they had all kinds of commotion going on. I had to get my lazy ass up and see what was going on. I helped Kailyn Marie; giving her advice about her love life. After everything was settled, I went down to the basement to see Niall. I barged in there and he stopped playing his guitar.

"Why have you been ignoring me all day?: I asked angrily.

"You totally got drunk last night and you're underage." He said in an annoyed tone. "You're sixteen. That's just not right."

:You fucking drank and you're underage too!" I snapped.

"There's a difference. I'm more mature than you." He said defensively.

"I probably deserved a drink more than you did, Niall!" I said practically screaming.

"Why?" he asked getting in my face. "Because Andrew cheated on you in the back of his car? Because your best friend HAD amnesia? Why Tabby? Why? Tell me why because I wanna know."

I just stared at him. He pushed me up against the wall and lifted my arms in the air.

"You frustrate me." He said calmly. "You know that?"  
He leaned in and kissed me seductively but still passionate. I kissed back, and I felt his tongue travel around my mouth. He picked me up, and I put my legs around his hips. We leaned against his bed in the same position. After a while, he laid me on the bed. He crawled beside me, and we continued to make out. I traced my tongue along his neck, and I felt his body tense up. He pulled my face up toward his and he kissed my chin and below my chin until he reached my neck. After a while, we finally stopped making out and went to sleep. I was sleeping in bed next to Niall. My Niall.


	9. Chapter 9: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 9: Kailyn Marie

Harry and I been together for almost two weeks. December 21, 2012. **[A/N: And they said we wouldn't live :D]**We are finally out for Christmas break. Harry and I snuggling by the fire all Christmas long. I was in my room with Harry lying on my bed writing a song. Zayn walks in and looks directly at me. He sat next to my legs and looked at me.

"Do you wanna go out and talk?" he asked.

I looked at Harry, and he nodded his head in approval.

"Yeah, sure." I said awkwardly.

I kissed Harry on the cheek, but he pulled me back to him for another kiss. It was long passionate kiss. I smiled at him and peck him one more time. Zayn stood there awkwardly waiting for me. I hurried to get out of the bed.

"I love you baby!" I hear Harry say loudly.

"I love you too!" I screamed back.

I faced Zayn and looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"So where to?" I asked him nervously.

"A walk." He said walking ahead of me.

I caught up with Zayn, and we started walking around the neighborhood. We laughed and talked for a while, and he stopped and stared at me. He leaned in and pecked me lightly on the lips. I pushed him away and ran home. I ran into the basement and found Harry sitting with Niall and Liam watching television. I went over to Harry and started making out with him. Zayn walked in and he frowned automatically.

"She just made out with me." He lied.

Harry stopped kissing me and told Niall, Liam, and Zayn to get out.

"Kailyn Marie, what the bloody hell is he talking about?" he asked furiously.

"I didn't!" I exclaimed. "He kissed me, but I swear I didn't kiss him back."

"Kailyn…" he said frustrated. "let's…'let's just break up."

"No, Harry! I love you, please?" I begged. "Please?"

He shook his head and walked away from me. I jogged upstairs to my room and cried a puddle of tears. Liam tried to walk in to comfort me, but I just pushed him away. Just like always. I cried until I fell asleep.

It was six in the evening the next day when I got the nerve to walk out of my room. I walked downstairs and Harry got up and left the room. I got some vanilla zero coke and went back into my room. And hour later Zayn came into my room and sat on my bed.

"Zayn, get out!" I screamed.

"Is the wittle Kailyn Marie sad?" he teased.

I sat up on my bed and stared at him with my red, puffy eyes.

"This is all your fucking fault, Zayn." I exclaimed. "Don't you understand that? You have been trying to screw me and Harry up since day one."

"You are a screw up Kailyn Marie." He yelled. "You always been one and always will be."

"Why must you make my life a living hell?" I asked. "I can't go a day being happy. You have to mess something up that was going perfectly."

"You know that's a fucking lie Kailyn." he said clinching his teeth. "You and Harry were and never will be nothing. You're just a piece of trash on the side of the road."

Tears started streaming down my face. No one has ever treated me so horribly in my life.

"What you have to say to that?" he asked. "Huh bitch? Tell me. I wanna know. You're the screw up Kailyn Marie."

"Burn in hell." I said pushing him away.

He walked out of my room and slammed the door. Liam came running in, and I fell onto my bed. He sat there for hours comforting me.

"Liam..." I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"No problem." He said shortly. "you don't deserve that."

Liam got up and walked out the room. Tears kept coming and I couldn't stop crying. An hour passed by, and Zayn walked in. He sat me up on the bed and stared at me.

"I can't fight this any longer." He said.

He grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed back. The kiss was deep, needy, and passionate. The one kiss that I have been waiting for. We laid on my bed, and we continued to kiss. That night was unlike any other. Later, I snuggled into him and fell asleep in his strong arms.

The next day, I got up and ran downstairs to find Harry. He was in the kitchen eating an apple. He waved at me, and we both sat down on the stools.

"I still want to be in your life Kailyn Marie." He started. "I know not as a boyfriend. You mean the world to me, but deep down inside I knew and Zayn would be together. You guys belong together."

"Harry, I didn't cheat on you." I said quickly.

"I know. Zayn told me everything." He said disappointed. "I also heard the fight. Everyone did."

We both laughed, and harry kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back smiling. Everything was perfect. Just the way I wanted.


	10. Chapter 10:Zayn

Chapter 10: Zayn3

No girl has gotten me so fucking pissed in my life. Kailyn Marie just knows how to get to my head. She's my weakness. Since the day I met her. When we fight, it makes me feel heartbroken. It's like she knew what would hurt me. I woke up the next morning ready to apologize to Kailyn Marie for lying to Harry about her cheating. I didn't know it was going to lead to them breaking up.

Getting ready to go see Kailyn Marie, I saw Harry sitting on the couch with red, puffy eyes with the television flashing on his face. I stopped walking up the stairs and ran back down to Harry. Isat next to him, and he didn't look at me. I didn't expect him to.

"Harry," I started. "I'm sorry."

"Why'd you do it?" he asked angrily. "You know how much she means to me. Why?"

"I didn't make out with her." I confessed. "I kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. She pushed me away."

"She was telling the truth." Harry whispered. "I trusted you. Why did you lie like that?"

"I really like her," I explained. "and I was jealous when I saw Kailyn Marie and you snogging."

"You like her," Harry started. "but you decide to do whatever the hell you can to break us up? I broke it off with her because I trusted you."

I said I was fucking sorry." I said defensively. "You know when I'm jealous how I get."

Harry came unto me with full force and punched me across the face. He walked away not saying another word to me. Later, I decided to go apologize to Kailyn Marie. When I walked in, she started screaming at me. I had to defend myself, of course, but I only made things worse. About an hour later, I just got tired of controlling myself. I went into Kailyn Marie's room¸ and I kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was electrifying and everything that I was waiting for. We kissed all night and I finally had my dream come true. Sleeping next to Kailyn Marie.


	11. Chapter 11: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 11: Kailyn Marie

It is Christmas Eve, and we all decided to go ice-skating. Just like every Christmas Eve my daddy and step-mom took us ice-skating then we would have a snowball fight in the front yard. This year was different. There's a bonus of five guys minus my parents.

I took a quick, warm shower and realized I forgot my clothes. I didn't want to go back into my room to get them because Zayn was in there waiting for me. I peeked around and saw my clothes neatly lying on my love seat. I dropped to the floor and started crawling to my love seat to get my clothes. While I was crawling, I bumped my head on my bed frame and Zayn heard. He bent down and started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes annoyed and retrieved my clothes.

I slowly put on my blue fall of the shoulder top and light demin skinny jeans. I decided to put my tan uggs on. I quickly blow dried my hair and braided it on each end of my head and pinned it on the sides. I walked out the bathroom and Zayn couldn't take his eyes off of me.

Awks.

He came over to me and kissed me on the lips lightly. I snuggled into his chest and smelled the woodsy scent of his cologne.

"KAILYN MARIE! ZAYN! HURRY UP! STOP FUCKING ALREADY!" Tabby yelled from the top of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and Zayn grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. They all got up and we headed out the door.

We walked into the ice-skating rink and tabby and I ran to put on our skates immediately. We got onto the rink and started spinning around in circles. Zayn was standing by the opening looking nervous. I smiled to myself and gave him my hand.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" I instructed.

He nodded and bit his tongue. I could tell he was nervous. I pulled his wobbling body close to me and kissed him.

"Don't be nervous, Zayn." I said sweetly. "I'm here."

"Home for Christmas" started to play and started to sing the song lightly in Zayn's ear. I let go of him, and he fell straight onto the ice. I laughed as he continued to slip back onto the ice trying to get up. After a while I helped him up, and he looked frustrated.

"I'm going to go sit down." He mumbled.

I helped him up and helped him off the ice. I started skating around in random circles and I could feel Zayn's eyes on me. I stopped skating and looked over at him sitting alone. I got off the ice and sat by him

"You wanna go somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, where?" he asked.

"You'll see." I said slipping my boots on.

I intertwined my fingers in his, and we walked to the back of the rink in a dark alley. Zayn looked worried so I kissed his cheek for assurance.

"Uh, Kailyn Marie…where are we?" he asked nervously.

"Somewhere we can be alone." I replied.

"Um, but in a dark alley?" he asked.

"Well, where else?" I asked.

"Your house." He answered. "Let's just tell them it's time to go."

"Good suggestion." I said.

I leaned against the wall and just stared into space. Zayn came over to me and put his hands in my back pockets and I did the same to him. He leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back smiling. I took my hands out of his back pockets and put my loose arms around his neck. I heard footsteps coming, but we ignored them and continued to kiss. It was Tabby and Niall.

"You guys!" Tabby screamed for us to knock out of it. "C'mon time to go. Snowball time."

She winked at me, and I grabbed Zayn's hand and ran out of the alley. The seven of us piled into the car and headed home. I sat between Zayn and Harry car. It felt awkward so I asked Zayn if he wanted to climb in the bed and cuddle with me. We unstrapped our seatbelts and climbed into the back of the Range Rover.

"Don't have sex!" Niall said loudly. "We would hear you!"

We ignored the comment and started making out as soon as we were settled. He started playing with my hair with his finger with one hand and rubbing my thigh with the other. I sat on his lap and we continued to kiss. The car came to a stop and ever got out except for Zayn and me. Someone opened the trunk door.

Harry.

"SEPARATE CORNERS." He said splitting us apart.

Zayn and I glared at him and he shrugged and walked off. We got out of the Range Rover and a bunch of snowballs were being thrown at us. I ran behind Zayn for protection. I went behind a tree, and Liam spotted me and yelled where I was. I ran with full speed and Zayn caught me in his arms and spun me around. After a while, Zayn and I snuck into the house and ran into the basement into his room. He went into the bathroom in the basement and came out with his shirt off and just pants on. He gave me a shirt to wear and I slipped it on. Zayn tackled me onto the bed and he was lying on top of me. He kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Promise to never leave me." I whispered.

"I promise." He whispered back

He rolled off of me and laid on his bed correctly. I lay next to him and laid my head on his chest. Minutes later, I was sound asleep and Zayn's arms. I woke up early Christmas morning hearing Christmas music being blasted loudly. I squirmed out of Zayn's grip and woke him up. I ran up the stairs and saw everyone awake waiting for Zayn and me.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone said in unison.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" I said excitedly.

We exchanged presents with each other and opened them. After we were done opening the presents, we all cooked breakfast together. Everything just felt perfect. It was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12: Tabby

Chapter 12: Tabby

After the snowball fight, Niall and I walked into the house. Niall walked behind me with his hands around my waist kissing my neck lightly.

"Wanna go up to my room?" I asked.

Niall kissed my neck one last time and nodded. We walked up to my room slowly kissing on the way there. We got into my room and landed on my love seat. Niall was on top of me, and he kissed me softly. I pushed him towards me and we kissed roughly, His tongue slipped into my mouth. He lifted up my shirt halfway, and stopped himself.

"Do you wanna?" he asked.

"Um…" I said nervously.

"We don't have to." He said. "Whenever you're ready."

I sat up on my couch and looked at him. I kissed him lightly on the lips and shook my head lightly looking down. He nodded and sat up on the couch. I laid my head on Niall's lap and he started stroking my long blonde hair. I fell asleep in Niall's lap in minutes.

The next morning, Niall woke me up with a kiss with his soft, soothing lips. I blinked my eyelids and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Love." He said smiling.

"Merry Christmas." I replied hoarsely.

He handed me a small rectangular box. I smiled and ran to give him my present. His eyes widen when he saw how big the box was. He ripped opened the box and he glared at me when he saw the blue sweater before him.

"Do you like it?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, you're just trying to be funny, huh?" he said smiling.

"Well, I know how much you like sweaters." I said mockingly.

He reached over and started tickling me aggressively. I ran around the room getting away from "Tickle me Niall" and I jumped on his back and he tried his best get me off. I kissed his jawbone lightly and started nibbling on his ear.

"T-Tabby," he stuttered. "th-hat's n-not a good idea."

I continued to nibble on his ear slowly. A few minutes later, I hopped off his back and went downstairs. Everyone was downstairs but Kailyn Marie and Zayn. I knew they were up, so I screamed their names.. Kailyn Marie came running down as usual. Then Zayn came trailing after her. We all sat down in one big circle around the tree and exchanged gifts. The last present I opened was Niall's. It was a diamond studded, heart, necklace with our names engraved in it. Tears strolled down my eyes and I ran to kiss Niall. Then Harry called me over to the kitchen. Weird…

I walked in with him, and saw a cute Pomeranian puppy in his hands. I eyed him then the puppy. What is this suppose to be?

"She's for Kailyn Marie." He said answering the question going through my head.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "He's adorable. Why'd you do it?"

"She deserves it." He said shrugging.

I nodded and walked back into the living room. A million things was going through my head. My opinion is they need to stop being on Kailyn Marie 24/7. She honestly doesn't need that. When I got back to the tree, I sat in between Niall's legs and he placed the necklace around my neck. Everything was perfect. I got my Niall this Christmas and everything that I need. He's perfect. This Christmas is perfect.


	13. Chapter 13: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 13:

Cuddling next to Zayn, I hear a knock on my door. I screamed for whoever it was to come in. It was Harry with his hands behind his back. I look at him suspiciously and he held out before him a Pomeranian puppy. I grabbed the puppy out of his hands and started petting it.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Harry, thank you so much!"

I gave him a hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"A girl."

I looked over at Zayn who was awkwardly sitting there. I looked at Harry and he knew from my eyes that he had to go. He walked out not looking back. I looked over at Zayn who looked pretty angry. I laid next him continuing to pet the puppy.

"Isn't she adorable?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, cute." He replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and sat up on the bed.

"What is your problem?" I asked angrily.

"Kailyn Marie," he started. "don't you understand that he did that just to win you over?"

"It's Christmas, Zayn!" I exclaimed. "It's a fucking present you dumbass."

"Screw Christmas, Kailyn." He yelled back. "And screw you."

He started to walk out the room, but I pulled his arm to stop him. I let the puppy go and she ran away.

"Don't say that to me." I said through my teeth. "You're a fucking douche. You're just making a fucking mountain out of a mole hill. Just stop Zayn."

"No, Kailyn Marie." He whispered. "You stop. Because from the looks of it, you don't know what you want."

He walked out the room and I followed him and we stopped at Tabby's room.

"Don't walk away from me." I said loudly. "Zayn, the boy who walks away from his girlfriend."

Zayn cornered me and got into my face.

"What are gonna do Zayn?" I asked. "Hit me? Tell me Zayn. Just tell me."

"Kailyn Marie," he started. "don't mess with me."

"Yeah, you know something?" I asked getting in his face. "I'm getting to you and you know it."

He grabbed my wrist and squeezed them tightly. We just continued to stare at each other. Minutes later, he let go of his grip and walked away. I slid my petite body down the corner of the wall and cried. That night Zayn crawled into my bed and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry, Love." He whispered apologetically.

"It's okay." I whispered back.

"I love you." He said nervously.

The first time he has ever said those sweet, angelic words to me.

"I love you too."

I turned over and faced him. He kissed me lightly on the lips. Start of a difficult relationship.


	14. Chapter 14: Niall

Chapter 14: Niall

I wanted to do something special for Tabby before I hate to leave. I had no idea what I was going to do. She deserved the whole fucking word, but I can't give her that. I decided to ask Kailyn Marie what I should do since she is Tabby's best friend. I found her sleeping in bed with Zayn. I wiggled her awake, and she blinked her eyes open and looked up at me.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up," I said apologetically. "but can we talk?"

"Sure." She groaned.

Kailyn Marie got out of bed lazily and dragged her feet. .We both went into the kitchen, and Kailyn Marie started making coffee.

"Okay, so Kai-" I started.

"Don't talk to me because I haven't had my coffee yet." She interrupted.

"Oh…okay." I said awkwardly.

"Bitch, why are you still talking?" she questioned. "Wait. Don't answer that."

We sat in silence until the coffee was ready. When it was finally ready, Kailyn Marie took a sip of it and perked up immediately.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

"We're leaving in two days." I said sadly. "And I wanted to do something special for her."

"Sex." She suggested.

"I wish…but no something she would really like." I said seriously.

She sat there for a while just thinking. Then she smirked to herself and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the music room. I look around and they had a sound booth, a baby grand piano, and twelve guitars lined up in a row. My eyes widen and Kailyn Marie handed a guitar and sheet music and handed it to me. I started to read the lyrics. It was amazing.

"Kailyn Marie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she responded playing the piano.

"Who wrote this?" I asked.

"Tabby." She answered shortly.

"You want me to sing this?" I asked.

"Yeah, she'll love it." She said excitedly.

I couldn't sing this by myself. I needed help. I faced Kailyn Marie and she was back to playing the piano. I looked at her and grinned. I went over to her and sat next to her on the bench.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"I can help you with the chords and stuff, but I'm not singing it with you." She replied.

"Help me set up to?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered.

She got up and walked out of the music room. I walked down to the basement and found Louis and Liam. I sat between them and told them my idea. They nodded their heads and agreed to take her out for the day. I walked back up to Tabby's room and she was putting her shirt on slowly. I tried to stop myself from staring at her. She turned around and looked at me.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I woke up and you weren't here."

"Louis and Liam asked to take you out today." I said.

"Oh, okay." She said. "When?"

"In about an hour." I responded.

"Okay then." She agreed.

She walked over and kissed me. I tried to kiss back, but she moved away before I could. She ran downstairs to most likely get coffee. I ran to get change, so I decided to just put on sweat pants. I went downstairs to spend a little more time with Tabby. I came down; Louis and she were talking about what they were going to do. Tabby saw me standing by the kitchen opening and smirked. I walked over to her and kissed her.

"Don't you look sexy in your sweats." She said sexily.

I laughed and kissed her one more time.

"That's disgusting." Louis exclaimed. "Keep it PG in here there's kids."

"Louis…it's only us…" I said awkwardly.

"Exactly! So stop!" he said in my ear.

We all laughed and I kissed Tabby once again.

"Have fun, Love." I said.

"I will." She assured. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling. "Liam. Louis. Take care of her."

They both nod and walk out the door. I ran to the music room where Kailyn Marie was at. She playing Tabby's song on guitar. I grabbed on of the guitars and sat next to her.

"So, how do I do this?" I asked.

She stopped playing guitar and looked at me. She put her guitar down and grabbed mine.

'"Here are the chords." She said handing them to me. "Now play them."

I started to play Tabby's song slowly because Kailyn Marie was making me nervous with her standing over me. I played the song all the way through.

"Not good enough." She said stubbornly.

"What the hell?" I asked. "How isn't it good enough?"

"This girl," she started. "is like my sister. We even have a scar on our hands to prove it. This has to be absolutely perfect for her. Are we clear? Cause if we're not, you will go through a living hell called Kailyn Marie McCall. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said nervously.

This girl scares the living crap out of me. I played it again and this time Kailyn Marie didn't give me a death glare. After hours of trying to perfect the song, I finally got it. We went into the backyard and arrange the lights and put the amps and keyboard on the deck. Kailyn Marie faced me and smiled.

"Niall Horan," she said excitedly. "You'll do great."

"Thanks." I said giving her a hug.

"Mhm." She said quickly. "Now, go get ready. She'll be back in thirty minutes."

I ran to go get ready and all I was hoping for was that I don't want to screw it up. That girl meant the world to me.


	15. Chapter 15: Tabby

Chapter 15: Tabby

I spent the day with Louis and Liam at a bunch of random places. I just wanted to go back to Niall. It was seven o'clock and Louis and Liam finally bought me home. I walked into the house and everything was deserted. No Niall in the kitchen. NO Zayn and Kailyn Marie yelling at each other. No Harry running around naked singing "What Makes You Beautiful." And were was Liam and Louis?

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Niall. He was dressed in the blue sweater I gave him and khaki pants. He held me by the small of my back and kissed me passionately. He grabbed my hand and looked at me with glowing eyes.

"Wanna sit on the deck?" he asked.

"Um…sure." I agreed.

We walked out on the deck and it was complete darkness. Suddenly I didn't see Niall anymore. I just sat down on the lawn chair. As soon as I sat down, lights shown everywhere and Niall was in the middle of the deck; he started to play guitar and sing.

"A million miles apart

Only makes me grow fonder

Of the heart,

That I left behind

The one I told goodbye."

My song.

Niall was singing my song. When he was done singing, he came up to me. Tears started streaming down my face. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"Niall, I'm going to miss you so much." I said crying into his chest.

"I'mma miss you too Love." He whispered. "but don't cry though, I'm here now."

We walked into the house and kissed on the way into my room. I just don't want Niall to leave. He means the world to me. We laid down and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 16: Kailyn Marie

"I wanna take you somewhere tonight." Zayn whispered in my ear.

I already helped Niall out with his surprise for Tabby. Zayn and I were sitting on the deck after with me on his lap. He had his hand on my tiny legs rubbing his hand up and down it.

"Well, do you want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, where to exactly?" I asked.

"To eat…sleep…" he said nervously.

"Sleep?" I said getting close to him.

"Well, if you want." He said. "I booked us a hotel room."

"I would love to." I replied.

I went inside the house and up to my room to gather my things. Stylie, my puppy, came running up to me. I ignored her and continued to pack my things. Zayn came in grab my waist standing behind me. He started to kiss my neck.

"I can't wait to get you in bed with me tonight." He whispered in my neck sending chills down my spine.

"Well, let's go then baby." I whispered back.

We grabbed our things and ran downstairs as fast as we could. We headed to the car and started the ignition. He drove as fast as he could to the restaurant and packed at the nearest entrance. We went through the back. It was like everyone knew that we were coming. They had a whole section just to ourselves and rose petals were scattered everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, Zayn, this is incredible." I exclaimed.

I jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"Okay where's the food?" I asked holding my stomach.

"Niall much?" I asked.

I'm hungry bro." I said groaning.

A couple of minutes later, we were sitting at the table eating our dinner. We ate as fast as we could hardly chewing the food. We ran to the car and we headed to the hotel. When we got to the hotel room, we hit the bed almost immediately. He took off my shirt and then I took off his. I heard my phone ringing nonstop. I pulled my half naked body off his to check my phone. It was Tabby. I ignored it and continued to kiss Zayn.

A few minutes later, I was no longer in the mood to have sex at all. I pulled him off of me and looked at him.

"I'm not longer in the mood, sorry." I said looking down.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Come on, this is one of my last nights with you for a long time."

"I don't care." I snapped. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Fine…whatever." He said angrily.

"Sleep?" I asked.

Zayn nodded and held me in his arms. He fell asleep instantly. He didn't even kiss me goodnight. I started to think about it and it feels like he only wants me for sex. I got out of the bed and put on my clothes. I saw that tabby was still calling me. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey, can you pick me up?" I asked. "I'm at the Caesar's Palace Hotel. And hurry."

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Tabby, just come and get me." I said frustrated.

I hung up on Tabby and went down to the lobby. I sat there or about twenty minutes waiting for Tabby. She looked at me just once and I started to cry. We both got in the car and Niall was in the driver's seat.

"Hey Kailyn Marie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Shut up and drive." Tabby demanded.

We got home, and I ran straight up to my room. I heard a knock on my door and didn't respond. I just wanted to be left alone.


	17. Chapter 17: Zayn

Chapter 17. Zayn Malik(:

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. Where the hell was she? Her phone and everything else she bought was gone. I threw on my clothes and checked out of the hotel. I found the car and raced home. I finally got back to her house. I walked into the kitchen and found Kailyn Marie in the kitchen with Liam, Harry, and Louis.

"What is your fucking problem?" I yelled at Kailyn Marie.

"Nothing's my problem." She said calmly.

She pisses me off so much. I walked over to her. We were face to face.

"Why the bloody hell did you leave me?" I asked angrily.

Kailyn Marie went over and sat next to Harry and ignored me and started talking to him. What the bloody hell was her problem? I walked up to her and pushed her by the arms and picked her up and swung her against the table. She gripped her side and a tear strolled down her face. I walked to her and she pushed me away.

"Why did you leave?" I growled.

"Why? Why?" she questioned. "Because all you really wanted from me is sex."

"I have never said that." I said angrily.

"It seemed like it." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"You didn't have to fucking leave." I said cornering her.

"I wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as a person who only wants me for one thing. Ha, I got that one thing." She said starting to cry.

"You didn't have to fucking leave." I repeated with more anger.

"Zayn, leave me alone." She said shaking. "You're scaring me."

"Look bitch," I said furiously. "I don't care. I don't care about you. You're junk. Go somewhere bitch."

"You know?" she questioned. "You never told me once that you didn't want me for sex."

All my anger came out, and I swung at Kailyn Marie's face and slapped her. Tears started strolling down her face. She pushed me away with force. I blocked her from moving and she pushed me away again.

"Zayn, get away from me." She said crying. "I'm not letting what happened to me before happen to me again."

What? I grabbed her arms and squeezed them. She tried to get out of my grip, but I was too strong for her.

"Let her go, Zayn." Harry said angrily.

I pushed her away and walked over to Harry.

"All this rubbish is your fault." I said angrily getting in his face.

"How the bloody hell is this shit my fault?" Harry asked. "You hit her for no reason. She doesn't deserve the shit you put her through. She fucking loves you, but you sit there treating her like she's shit. She deserves a lot better than that."

I saw that Kailyn Marie was gone. Harry was right. I didn't know I put that vibe on her. I walked up to Kailyn Marie's room and she didn't answer her door. All I heard was her soft sniffling. Yeah, I screwed it up.


	18. Chapter 18: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 18: Kailyn Marie

I felt so used. So unwanted. It was just another repeat of freshman year. I just want everything back to normal. I just wish I could have a sweet, cute, relationship like Tabby and Niall's.

I sat on my bed crying away from everyone else. I heard several knocks on my door that day, but I didn't care enough to answer.

The next day, I woke up with a bunch of commotion downstairs. I get up and stumble downstairs. When I stepped on the last, step, they were all in the kitchen eating food. They all started staring at me. I went over to get some coffee, and I could still feel all eyes on me.

"What the hell is you guys' problem?" I asked annoyed.

Zayn came over to me trying to embrace me into a hug. I pushed him off and shook my head. He frowned and I walked away. I started going up the steps to get ready. I took a long, soothing shower. I got out and went to go pick out my outfit. I slipped on some jeans and a big sweatshirt. When I was done getting dressed, I walked slowly back downstairs and went back into the kitchen. I started toasting myself a bagel and Liam came in and sat on a stool.

"Hey." I said getting my bagel out the toaster.

"Hey, I think you should forgive Zayn." Liam said quickly trying to get it out.

"I think not." I said stubbornly. "He slapped me and my arms and side are bruised. I'm not letting my past happen again."

"I know Kailyn Marie." He said starting to sound annoyed. "he didn't mean to. He loves you. What do you mean "your past happening again"?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said shaking my head.

I walked out the kitchen. It just seemed like everything _was_ my fault. I thought about it again. It wasn't my fault. He was the one who screwed up and went psycho and abused me like that.

About an hour later, I hear Tabby call my name. I raced down the stairs and saw the boys with a bunch of bags at the front door. They really were leaving. I ran down the stairs and hugged each of them except for Zayn.

"You guys can't leave." I said sadly. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"We'll visit and you have all our numbers." Harry said.

I nodded and they each grabbed their bags and walked out the door. They got into their Range Rover and waved one more time. They started driving away and suddenly the car stopped. Someone came running out. When he came closer, I realized who it was.

Zayn.

He ran up to me and gave me a long, passionate kiss. The one I've been waiting for.

"Kailyn Marie," he said catching his breathe. "I love you. I can't leave with you not being mine. Please give me one more chance."

I looked into his eyes. Zayn looked into my eyes. I saw that they were pleading for me to forgive him. His whole face was desperate, needy, loving.

"Yes, one more." I whispered.

We embraced for a long time. We kissed one more time. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled. He ran back to the car this time they didn't stop. I watched the car drive down the street until it was no longer visible. I was hoping that we wouldn't screw up.


	19. Chapter 19: Tabby

Chapter 19: Tabby

It's been about two weeks since the guys left. Mom and Dad were back and everything was pretty much back to normal. Niall and I have been doing pretty well. We don't fight constantly like Zayn and Kailyn Marie who fight _every single day_. She's slowly changing because of it too. I don't approve of him.

I was on my laptop skyping Niall. Whenever I Skype or call him, it just feels like he's with me.

"Hey bay." He said smiling. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I said.

"Don't worry though, I'll be down there this weekend for Kailyn Marie's birthday." He assured.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you." I said happily. "My parents want to meet you."

"Ooo, meeting the parents." He teased.

"Yeah, well my friends are here so I have to go." I said.

"Alright bye, Love. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said before hanging up.

Kailyn Marie ran into my room and grabbed my arm and we both raced out of the room. Kayce, Ahmonie, Laynee, Rodney, and Maria whom I didn't really like were standing by the front door waiting for us. We walked out the door and went into Kailyn Marie's car.

"Where to?" Kailyn Marie asked.

"Let's go to the mall. We need to pick out yo dress." Rodney said.

"Okay then Rodney." Kailyn Marie said shaking her head.

We were on our way to the mall. I wasn't in the mood to hang out with friends. I love them don't get me wrong. I just wanted to hang out with Niall so badly. Then again, I didn't hang out with them at all during Christmas break.

We got out of the car and walked into Kohl's **[That store has the prettiest dresses. Shout out to Kohl's!). **I walked with Ahmonie and we browsed around for something for us. She stopped me in my tracks and looked at me with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Boo?" Ahmonie asked. **[Ahmonie is actually my beautiful and talented and one of my best friends Mashona. She's awesome. She says that to everyone]**

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I said shrugging.

"Boo, I know when something's wrong. Tell me." She said stubbornly.

"You can't tell anybody, okay?" I said nervously.

"Girl, I ain't going to tell anyone." She assured.

"Okay…" I said taking a deep breathe. "I'm…dating…"

"Dating who?" she asked.

"I'm…dating…Niall Horan…." I said nervously.

"Oh my God! No way!" she exclaimed.

I showed her the pictures of Niall and me. Her eyes got wider and wider at every one.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed. "That's what you were doing the whole entire Christmas break? Was hanging out with One Direction?"

"Yeah pretty much…well actually since Thanksgiving break…" I explained.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." She said loudly.

"Keep it down Ahmonie." I said trying to calm her down. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't tell anybody, but Kailyn Marie's dating…Zayn."

"What? No way!" She said loudly.

Kayce, Laynee, Kailyn Marie, Maria and Rodney walked over to us with nothing in their hands.

"We found them!" Laynee said.

"I decided on having Rodney do my dress for me." Kailyn Marie explained.

I nod and we walked out of Kohl's. When we were done, we went into the food court to get something to eat. As soon as I got my food, I dug in immediately. I didn't realize I was so hungry. **[Tabby (Camryn) is actually like this. It's so funny. Haha. I love you!]** We headed back to the house, and I escaped into my room. I got on Twitter and saw Niall's most recent tweet. "_I wish I was with her."_ I wish I was with him too.


	20. Chapter 20: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 20: Kailyn Marie

Kayce, Laynee, Ahmonie, Maria, and Rodney made Tabby and I go shopping. I honestly didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to stay home. Zayn and I have been fighting every day and it's just stressing me out. I cry myself to sleep every night.

I just came back from shopping, and someone was calling me. Harry? Why was he calling me?

"Hello?" I answered nervously.

"Hey Kailyn Marie, Zayn's wasted. Can you talk to him?" He asked.

"That's his problem." I said stubbornly. "I'm with some friends right now. I don't want to yell at him because of his stupidity."

There was a long silence and everybody was staring at me.

"Kailyn Marie, what's wrong?" he asked sounding worried.

"Nothing, Harry." I whispered annoyed.

"No, something is wrong." He said. "Tell me."

"I'm just tired and stressed out. I fight with Zayn every single day. I just want to a break."

"From him?" he asked.

"Harry…" I hesitated. "No…"

"You want me to come down there?" he asked quickly.

"No that's okay. I'm going to see you next weekend." I said reassuringly.

"I'll come if you need me, Kailyn Marie." He said. "I love you."

I hesitated to say it back for a while. I didn't know what kind of love he meant.

"I love you too, Harry." I said truthfully. "Now, I have to go. My friends are here. Bye."

I hung up almost immediately. I felt all eyes on me while I was looking at my phone.

"Gur' who was that?" Rodney asked.

"Just a friend." I replied.

"Oh really?" Kayce asked. "It didn't seem like it."

She nudged me and winked. I shook my head and smiled to myself.

"I think we should go see a movie!" Maria said excitedly.

"No…I don't-" I started.

"GREAT IDEA." Ahmonie said.

"Okay then. I'll go get Tabby." I said.

I ran upstairs to get Tabby. She was on Skype with Niall. I walk over and say hi to him. Then I faced Tabby.

"We're going to the movies. " I said. "I don't really want to go, but do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." She said.

I knew she only did it because of Niall wanting her to be happy. Tabby said her goodbyes to Niall. We both walked downstairs slowly. Then Rodney started to yell at us with is big mouth.

School that Friday was just slow. I just wanted be home in my bed. My head was pounding and I wasn't processing any information. When I got home with Tabby, I saw Daddy in the living room watching television with his tie loose around his neck. For once, he wasn't working late. I sit next to him and recline on the couch. My dad looked so tired. He always did. Ever since Mom died, he's always been tired. His eyes were a blood shot red and his hair was everywhere.

"Hey Daddy." I said happily.

"Hey Puddin." He said smiling. [ **A/N: My dad actually calls me that. Don't question it. I have no idea why.]**

"You look tired." I said quietly.

"I am." He said yawning.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Kailyn Marie, I think it's about time you know." He replied. "Tabby and you are half-sisters."

"OHMIGOD, are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"I don't wanna know how. Is that what you're stressing over?"

"Yeah, Ashley and I have been arguing about it, but everything is okay now. No worries." He assured me.

I got up and ran up the stairs to Tabby's room. Again, she was talking to Niall on Skype. I started jumping up and down and she was sitting there looking at me awkwardly.

"Tabby!" I exclaimed. "You and me are half-sisters!"

"No friggin' way!" Tabby said excitedly.

"Yeah, Daddy told me." I said.

"Wait…he's here?" she asked.

"Yeah…he came home early." I answered.

"Wait, what?" Niall asked. "I'm lost."

Tabby faced back to her camera and told him everything. He gave us a congratulations; I walked out Tabby's room to leave them two alone. I walked into my room and started to dial Zayn's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey love." He said sweetly.

"Hey babes." I said. "Guess what!"

"What?" he asked.

"Tabby and I are half-sisters!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, that's great baby." He said happily. "I miss you."

Stylie jumped into my arms and started yelping. I was quiet for a few minutes petting Stylie.

"Are you there?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." I said quietly. "I miss you too."

"It doesn't seem like it." He said under his breathe.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Nothing, look baby, I got to go." He said.

"Alright." I said angrily.

"I love you." He said happily.

"I love me too." I said teasingly.

I hung up the phone quickly and started laughing hysterically. Tabby came into my room and stared at me. Tears started streaming down my face from laughing too hard. I continued to laugh and soon Tabby joined me and we were laughing together.

"Wait, why are we laughing?" Tabby asked between breathes.

"I don't know." I said continuing laughing.

It slowly started to die down; everything was back to normal. Suddenly my phone started to ring again.

Zayn.

I picked up the phone slowly and answered it.

"Hello?" I said nervously

"What the hell is your problem?" he snapped. "You hung up on me."

"I'm fucking sorry. I didn't mean to, Zayn." I exclaimed.

Tabby slowly got up and walked out the room.

"Well, you did anyway, Kailyn Marie. Being your bitchy self." He mumbled.

"I'm not being a bitch, Zayn. I did nothing wrong." I said annoyed.

"You are." He shot back. "You always are."

"What have I done wrong?" I asked with a tear running down my face. "Why do you always have to treat me like crap?"

"Because you are!" he yelled.

"I'm…bye Zayn." I said sadly.

I hung up and started crying fiercely. I just felt so horrible about myself. I ran downstairs and got my dad's painkillers. I found the bottle and went into the bathroom. I just had enough.

* * *

**A/N: I really would like what you think I will give you an ICEE from Target :D :3**


	21. Chapter 21: Harry

Chapter 21: Harry Styles

I decided to go to Las Vegas a day early. I missed both Kailyn Marie and Tabby a lot. I got off of the plane and headed to Kailyn Marie and Tabby's house. Thirty minutes later, I really I had to go use the restroom. I go into the half-bathroom, and Kailyn Marie is standing there with a handful of white pills to her mouth about to take them. I tan over to her and knocked them out of her hand. What the bloody hell? I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away to retrieve the pills. I go back over to her and push them out of her hands again.

"Stop it Harry." She said crying. "Just stop. Stop."

I embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"Just let me do this." She said still crying. "Okay?"

She pushed me away, but her pushed wasn't strong enough. I wasn't going to let her commit suicide.

"STOP IT. STOP IT YOU IDIOT." She screamed.

Tabby came running in with her eyes wide at the scene before her.

"What happened?" she asked. "Was she about to…commit?"

"Yeah, but I got this. You can go." I answered.

Tabby walked out the bathroom and Kailyn Marie and I was still on the floor. Her head was against my chest and she was crying.

"Kailyn Marie. I love you. I'm not going to let you commit suicide." I said stubbornly.

She looked up at me with her tear glistened eyes.

"Why not?" she asked. "Why do you care so much? Zayn thinks I'm shit, and I believe it….I believe it."

I picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room. Once we go there, I laid her on her bed. She was curled up in a tiny ball crying. I laid next her and started to stroke her hair.

"Kailyn Marie, you're not shit." I whispered. "Don't believe that. Don't ever think that. Promise?"

Kailyn Marie nodded her head and snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and continued to stroke her hair. She sat her head up after a while and looked me in the eye. She kissed me on the cheek softly. I stopped her from moving and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed me back and it was a kiss unlike any other.

"Harry, I missed you so much." She said hugging me.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

She kissed me again. It was passionate and desperate. Our clothing was slowly starting to come off. Oops. We did it again.


	22. Chapter 22: Kailyn Marie

**Thank you so much to Thee Black Dove Flyeth. You will get a very good ICEE in the mail(: and I really like your profile. Very meaningful. Anyway, I hope y'all like this. Work hard. Just to let y'all know, I'm actually on Part 2: Chapter 67 and it's Zayn's POV. I hope y'all like the story so far. I try to best I can. You know it's summer and stuff so I try my best to live it up. Actually no. I don't. I'm a bum with Camryn. Yeah. Well enjoy(: xx **

* * *

Chapter 22: Kailyn Marie

I'm in my bed. Half-naked. With Harold Edward Styles. Again. Interesting. Very interesting. I'm cuddled into his arms and my phone started ringing for the billionth time.

"I think you should answer that." Harry whispered on my neck.

I listened to Harry and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" I groaned.

"Kailyn Marie," Zayn started. "I'm truly sorry. I don't want to screw up your birthday. I love you."

I sighed and looked at Harry smiling.

"I'm not mad. It's okay Zayn." I said assuring. "Now, I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said.

I hung up the phone feeling guilty. I looked at Harry who was about to fall asleep.

"Harry?" I said nervously.

"Hm?" he said sheepishly.

"They're coming tomorrow." I said nervously. "This never happened."

"Agreed." He said agreeing. "I don't want any more drama."

"Same well goodnight hun." I said.

"Goodnight , love." He whispered.

He fell asleep within seconds. I ran and put on my robe. I went into Tabby's room. She was sound asleep; I nudged her awake and she looked at me and groaned. She blinked her eyes at me and looked at my face.

"You just sex." She said. "With Harry."

"Yeah…" I said agreeing.

"Okay…so you cheated on Zayn." She said. "Tell him. He deserves it."

"Oh my gosh. You're terrible." I said laughing

"I don't like him. If you haven't noticed." She answered. "Now go away. I'm tired."

I walked out of the room and went back into mine. As soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up hearing Rodney and Ahmonie's voices talking to Tabby. My eyes shot open immediately knowing they would bust in here. I shook Harry awake.

"Go on the balcony." I said panicky. "My friends."

He ran onto the balcony half-naked. Soon after, Rodney and Ahmonie bust into the room.

"RODNEY'S HERE BITCHES." He exclaimed.

"Hi, Rodney." I said annoyed.

"Heeeyyy baby girl." He said giving me a quick hug. "Alright time to make you gorgeous! You already are but you know what I mean gur'. Ahmonie!"

"Bitch, call my name like that one more time. I will put a cap in your ass." She said angrily.

She came in with my dress, shoes, and a huge make up bag.

"Now, go take a shower. You smell like sex." Rodney snared. "Wait a second. Kailyn Marie Ange'l McCall!" Did you have sex last night?"

"No…" I lied.

"Yeah. You better not have." He said. "Now, get your ass in the shower."

I obeyed Rodney and showered like he told me to. I took a long, warm shower. When I walked back into the main part of my room, I saw my once clear dresser assorted with make-up, straighteners, curling irons, and a blow dryer. Tabby, Ahmonie, and Rodney were all sitting on the bed waiting for me with Stylie in between them. They looked determined and serious. I had to think of something to get thme out for a few minutes.

Accessories.

"Rodney Timothy Williams!" I snapped.

"Yes darling?" he asked.

"You're stupid ass forgot accessories." I continued to snap.

"Oh, you're right! I'll get them now!" he said. "Ahmonie come with me."

She followed him and I heard the front door slam. I ran to the balcony and got Harry. He was shivering fiercely. Tabby ran to embrace him. He kissed her on the cheeks and sat on the bed.

"You have to go somewhere." I said freaking out. "Anywhere!:

"First off, happy birthday Kay." He said. "Second, I'll go now. See you later, love."

"Okay bye." I said hugging him.

He started walking out, but I realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Harry, wait, you got to have clothing on." I said laughing.

"Oh right, this is America." He said putting on his pants.

Harry walked out the door. Tabby looked at me with raised eyebrows. Then she started smiling. What is this?

"Happy birthday baby girl!" she said hugging me.

"Thanks hun." I said. "When are the guys coming?"

"Niall said the plane should land at four, so they'll be here at around five." She said.

Rodney and Ahmonie came back with four different sized boxes. They sat me on the love seat and Rodney examined me. He tilted my face in different directions.

**[A/N: Rodney's gay if you haven't realized. Obvi :P]**

"Rodney, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Gur' don't use that tone wif meh." He snapped.

"I will wrap your penis around your waist and shove it up your asshole." I snapped back.

"Don't start this with me little gur'." He said teasingly.

I kept quiet. I love Rodney. Sometimes. Not really. But he's cool. Sometimes. My phone started ringing. I picked it up and it was Louis.

"Hey." I said happily.

"Wow the beautiful, lovely birthday girl answered the phone for poor old me." He teased. "Happy birthday Kailyn Marie!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard in the background.

"Thank you." I said. "Lou! I can't wait to see you though!"

"Duh, I'm amazing unlike the rest!" he teased. "Happy Birthday sweetheart. What are you doing today?"

"Rodney, Ahmonie, and Tabby are helping me get ready for the party." I said.

"HI TABBY!" he exclaimed happily.

"Tabby, Lou said hi." I said smiling.

"Hey Lou." She replied.

"Okay, Lou well I got to go. I'm hungry and getting ready." I said. "Give them all a kiss for me."

"Alright Kailyn Marie." Louis said. "SHE SAID HI AND KISSES. Oh, sorry, bye."

I hung up and Rodney had his hand on one hip tapping his foot. I looked at him innocently. He sighed and started fooling with my hair again.

"Rodney…I'm hungry." I groaned.

He rolled his eyes and held his stomach.

"I am too." He said.

The four of us ran down the stairs and into the kitchen drinking coffee. They saw us and started smiling.

"Happy birthday Kailyn Marie." They both said at the same time.

They embraced min in a hug. I let go after a minute for some food. I grabbed a bag of Kettle Cooked Sea Salt and Vinegar chips. I grabbed my favorite mug and poured coffee into it. I put three scoops of sugar and some French vanilla creamer.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said hld the chips and coffee.

We all walked back upstairs to my room. It was twelve. I have eight hours to get ready and they're already trying to get me ready.

"Can we like just go hang out or something for a while?" I suggested.

"Yeah, her party is in eight hours." Ahmonie said.

"Let's go out for a while." Tabby suggested.

"Alright." Rodney agreed. "Where do I put this dress?"

I pointed to my closet. We walked out my house. We decided to take Tabby's car and headed to the mall. We walked around for a bit. I spotted Harry with a hoodie and glasses on. I swear. He wants to get caught. I went up behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around on his heels slowly.

"Oh, hi, Kailyn Marie." He said casually.

"Are you dumb?" I asked. "Do you realize that you are in public? This is a really easy place for you to get spotted.?"

"Uh, Kailyn Marie, I know what I'm doing." He replied.

"Yeah sure." I teased. "See you at five?"

Harry nodded his head. I walked back to Ahmonie, Rodney, and Tabby. I checked my phone. It was three o'clock. I told Rodney and he told us it was time to get back to the house. We went upstairs immediately avoiding the catering truck. I was the first one in my room, so I tried tp peak at my dress that Rodney designed. He saw me on and slapped my hand.

"Gur' touch it one more time." He snapped.

I moved away from the dress slowly. I sat down on my bed between Ahmonie and Tabby. I looked at Tabby and nudged her on the side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just ready to see Nia…PARTY." She said.

Ahmonie and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Boo boo, we know who you're talking about." Ahmonie said smiling.

"Wait…Ahmonie…you know?" I asked confused.

"Boo, I know everything." She replied.

I laughed and Rodney came back in. His face was determined. He started to play with my hair again and then he smiled to himself. He grabbed the straightener and started straightening it. When he was done, he looked at me.

"You can go put on your dress now." He instructed. "Before I finish your hair."

I went into my closet and go the bag with the dress in it. I opened the bad. My eyes widen. The dress was amazing. It was short, purple party dress that stopped by my mid-thigh. It was one shouldered and the sleeve part was long and puffy. The whole dress was puffy with a thin line on the bottom. So happy I left Rodney design the dress.

"Oh my gosh Rodney!" I said excitedly. "This is gorgeous."

I went into the bathroom and changed into my dress. It fit perfectly. I walked out the bathroom, and Rodney sat me back down immediately. He put my hair on the side and put it into a side ponytail. He started messing with the top part of my hair to give me volume. He put a bunch of hair spray in my hair. He placed a thick sliver headband on my head.

"Look in the mirror sweet child." He said.

I looked into the mirror and my hair was absolutely perfect.

"ALIRGHT BITCHES." Ahmonie said. "IT'S MY TURN."

Ahmonie picked out eye shadow, eye liner, base, bronzer, and mascara. She started to apply the base. She did everything at the same pace making it neat and precise. Ahmonie just finished my make up when I head Louis's big mouth. Tabby and I ran downstairs screaming his name. We crashed into his arms and hugged him. Niall and Zayn was standing there awkwardly. We finished hugging him and hugged everyone else. Zayn embraced me in his arms hugging me tightly.

"I miss you." He whispered. "You look beautiful."

"I miss you too." I whispered into his chest. "And it's all thanks to Rodney and Ahmonie."

On queue they came running down. Their eyes widen.

"OH MY BUDDHA! IT'S ONE DIRECTION." Rodney exclaimed.

He ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Oh my God. You guys are _ahmazing_." He said excitedly.

"Rodney! We've known them since November…" Tabby confessed. "and I'm dating Niall….and Kailyn Marie is dating Zayn."

"What the flying _fuck?_" he snapped. "And you bitches didn't tell me."

"OH MY GOD. Harry I love you." Ahmonie said excitedly.

Louis and Liam looked at me with desperate eyes.

"Don't worry. I got you guys some girls." I whispered.

I looked at the clock. 7:30. They were late. Ha. The part starts in thirty minutes and they weren't ready at all.

"You guys need to get ready." I said.

"Oh shit. C'mon Ahmonie and Tabby." Rodney exclaimed.

They ran after Rodney up the stairs. I looked at each of the guys. I miss them all so much.

"Is he homosexual?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." I said casually.

They nodded in unison.

"Where's the food?" Niall asked.

"Outside." I said.

Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring. I answer it and it was Kayce, Laynee, and Maria. I hugged them each and they handed me my presents. I walked outside into the courtyard and placed them on the table. Kayce's eyes widen and she looked at me.

"Uh, One Direction is in your house." She said shocked.

"I know, SURPRISE." I said. "I've known them for a while."

"You mean to tell us you knew them and didn't tell us?" Maria asked through her teeth.

Maria was held back by Laynee and I quickly ran behind Liam. That chick scares me.

"Sorry about that." Laynee said with her face turning red.

"It's cool." He said. "I'm Liam."

"I'm Mallory, but I go by Laynee." She said.

I walked back to Zayn and kissed him lightly. Seconds later, I hear footsteps going down the stairs. It was the crazy trio themselves. Then right on cue, the bell rang. Don't they read the signs on the door telling them to go to the back? I answered the door and they all started coming in. Everyone started surrounding the boys in one huge circle. I sat on a lawn chair with Tabby and just watched the huge huddle feeling annoyed. Suddenly, we saw the five of them get on stage.

"Hey you guys! How's everyone's night?" Harry asked to the party of people.  
"Well, tonight is Kailyn Marie's birthday!" Louis said.

Everyone cheered.

"Kailyn, baby, you're beautiful, we love you." Zayn said winking.

"THIS SONG IS FOR YOU." They all said at the same time.

They started to sing "What Makes You Beautiful". That's original.

The party lased for about five hours. When it was over the only ones that were left was my usual group of friends and the guys. Ahmonie was in a corner with Harry talking, Kayce was laughing with Louis, and Laynee was talking to Liam. Maria and Rodney already left with everyone else. Kayce, Laynee, and Ahmonie joined in unison when it was time for them to go. We walked them out then walked back to the courtyard.

"Let's do something crazy." Louis suggested.

"Let's skinny dip." Tabby suggested.

"Yeah!" we exclaimed at the same time.

We all started stripping we got into the pool at the same time. We rose up at the same time. Tabby and I looked at each other and winked. We went under and floated on top of Zayn and Niall. I jumped on Zayn's back and started kissing his neck. I looked over him and saw a boner. Ha.

After about any hour, Zayn and I got out of the pool and put our clothing back on. We went up to my room; I changed into his shirt he gave me on Christmas eve. We cuddled in bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Okay. I hope y'all liked it. Review? Please? I'll give you cotton candy and candy canes xx :3**


	23. Chapter 23: Niall

Chapter 23: Niall

When I saw tabby face, I just couldn't stop staring. She was even more beautiful since the last time I saw her. I wanted to spend all my time I had with her, but the crazy fans that were at Kailyn Marie's part crowded around us. I tried to get away from them and go to Tabby. It was impossible. They were crazy.

Tabby and I went to her room after we all went skinny dipping after the party. Everything still looked the same. We laid on the bed next to each other. I kissed her jawbone lightly.

"How long are you guys staying?" she asked.

"A week." I whispered on her neck.

She shivered inside my arms, and I held her tighter. I heard her sniffle lightly. She was crying.

"Are you crying Tabby?" I asked.

"No, just a little cold." She whispered.

She was lying. I knew she was lying. Even when I wasn't looking at her, I knew she was crying.

"Don't lie to me." I said.

"A week just seems like such a short time." She said softly.

I was silent for a while. She was right. A week _is_ a short time. I kissed her on the top of the head.

"You should come to tour with us." I suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said nervously. "I mean, I don't want to be in the way of your job, and I don't want to deal with your crazy fans…"

"Come bay." I said trying to sound convincing.

"How long is your tour?" she asked.

"Two and a half months." I said nervously.

"When does it start?" she asked.

"June 12th." I said continuing to sound nervous.

"I can't leave Kailyn Marie." She whispered. "That's my sister."

"Well, she can come too." I insisted.

"Okay, I'll come." She said.

I kissed her passionately. I love this girl. Soon after, we both fell asleep.

The next morning, Tabby and I dragged our lazy bodies out of bed. We walked slowly down the stairs. When I go down the stairs, I saw a middle aged man and woman sitting at the counter. Tabby's parents. She goes over and hugged each of them. I tried to hide behind the corner so they wouldn't spot me. Of course, Tabby could still see me, so she bought me over.

"Mom, Dad, this is Niall." Tabby said. "Niall, this is Ashley, my mom, and Bryce, my dad."

"Nice to meet you." her dad said.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." I said nervously.

"You don't have to call me sir, call me Bryce. It's okay." Her dad said.

"Yeah, hun, you can call me Ashley." Her mom said.

"Well, we're going out to the mall." Tabby said.

"Don't stay out too late honey." Her mom said.

We walked out the kitchen casually. Tabby kissed me lightly on the cheek and smiled innocently.

"The mall? Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, just wear your disguise." She replied.

Tabby and I went our separate ways to get ready. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was walking up the steps and I heard someone throw up. I walked in and it was Kailyn Marie. She was on her knees by the toilet throwing up.

"Kailyn Marie, are you alright?" I asked. "Why aren't you in your bathroom?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm just not feeling good." She mumbled.

"Alright, well I'm going out with Tabby." I said.

I walked away into Tabby's room. She was about to walk out when I walked in. I grabbed her hands and intertwined them. We walked down the steps and headed out of the door. I drove all the way to the mall. I quickly put on my disguise. We walked into the mall holding hands. We walked passed a store with me on the front page of the magazine. I was with Demi Lovato kissing her. Oh shit. Tabby stopped to look at the magazine. She looked at me with teary eyes. Tabby walked away from me and I ran in front of her.

"It's not what it looks like." I said quickly.

"What does look like then, Niall?" she asked angrily. "Because it seems to me that when you're not talking to me, you're grinding up on another girl."

"Tabby, I'm not-" I started.

Screaming fans started to run before me. I looked over to where Tabby was standing and she wasn't there. I signed a few autographs. I couldn't do many my mind was stuck on Tabby. I moved away from the crowd and walked into the parking lot. I walked to the car; Tabby was waiting for me.

"It's publicity." I explained.

"I know." She whispered. "I overreacted. I overreact too much. I mean I should have figured it was. You are a celebrity. Damn, I'm just so-"

I kissed her passionately. I ran my fingers through her long, blond hair. I brushed my finger over her cheek.

"You talk too much." I whispered.

I started the car and drove home. This girl is crazy.

"Hey, can we get some food?" she asked.

My kind of girl.


	24. Chapter 24: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 24: Kailyn Marie

I woke up this morning puking my guts out. What the hell is wrong with me? Niall came into the bathroom that was upstairs and asked what was wrong.

Awks.

I called Laynee and Ahmonie to ask them to come over with a pregnancy test. They started loading me with questions. I hung up on them. Twenty minutes late Laynee and Ahmonie walked in. I grabbed them both and pushed them into my room. Zayn was still fast asleep. We tiptoed to my bathroom and did the test. We waited for at least thirty minutes to see the results. I picked up the test and looked at it.

Positive.

I'm pregnant. Tears started strolling down my face. I had no idea what to do. I cried in Ahmonie's arms. I was mentally unstable. I heard Tabby's voice ringing from downstairs. Laynee ran down to get her. Tabby comes up, and she eyed the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant." She whispered. "Oh my God, you're pregnant."

I nodded. She runs over and hugged me tightly.

"Kailyn Marie, what are you going to do?" Laynee asked.

"I don't know." I said crying. "The only person I slept with was Harry. It obviously is Harry's."

"HOLD UP!" Ahmonie exclaimed. "You had sex with Harry?"

I nodded my head and walked out the room. I walked down to the basement to Harry's room. He was fast asleep on his bed. I shook him awake, and he blinked his eyelids open.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." I whispered crying.

He sat up on the bed and looked at me wide eyed. I sat next to him and told him about the test.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry." I said crying.

Harry grabbed me and held me to his chest.

"It's not your fault." He whispered. "It's not your fault."

"What are we going to do? Zayn's gonna kill me." I said.

"He's not going to put his hands on you on my watch." He said angrily. "We'll figure something out. I promise you that. You wanna keep the baby, right?"

"Of course." I answered.

Harry kissed the top of my forehead. He stroked my hair lightly. I looked up at him. We looked at each other directly in the eyes. We stared at each other for a long time. I looked down after a while and blushed. Harry lifted my face up close to his and kissed the corner of my mouth. I got up and went into my room. Zayn was lying on my bed still sleeping. I lay next to him, and he opened his eyes immediately.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered.

"It's not morning. It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon." I teased.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No." I lied.

He kissed me lightly. Then, Liam and Louis walked in.

"HEY! DO YOU GUYS WANNA GO OUT?" Louis asked jumping in between Zayn and me.

"Yeah sure." Zayn agreed.

"No, I think I'll stay here and work on homework." I declined.

"Suit yourself." Liam said shrugging.

The three of them walked out of the room arm in arm. They are so awkward. Ten minutes later, I heard the door slam. Instead of doing my homework, I went into the studio. Tabby was in there playing her guitar. She saw me and stopped playing.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hi." I replied.

I grabbed a guitar and sat next to her. We looked at each other and started playing one of the songs we wrote together. After we were done, we started laughing.

"Good times." Tabby sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." She said shocked.

"Yeah, I can't either." I agreed again. "I'm hungry."

Tabby nodded in agreement. We ran downstairs to go get some food. I went into the kitchen immediately eating the first thing I found.

"Fatass." I heard Tabby whisper.

She shouldn't be talking.


	25. Chapter 25: Tabby

**So I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting as frequently. I've been busy this week with one of my friends, Autumn, and she was reading my story and I was with her all week and stuff and she had me distracted. But my alter ego now is Kailyn Marie. We played a trick on her ex-boyfriend, Nick, and he asked me all kinds of things because I was acting British. **

**I'm also writing a new story and working on this one. I might post the second one. Decisions. Decisions...**

**WHALE. Anyway. Enjoyyy(: **

* * *

Chapter 25: Tabby

Kailyn Marie and I were sitting in the kitchen when the guys came in. Niall walked behind me and kissed my jawbone softly tracing his lips to my ear.

"Wanna go swimming?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed.

I got up and went into my room to change into my salmon pink, strapless bikini. Niall was waiting for me downstairs in his trunks. When I got to the last step, he grabbed my hand and lead me to the pool. Niall walked in first, and he grabbed my hand he helped me into the pool. He put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck lightly.

"Dance with me." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded and put my loose arms around his neck. We started to slow dance in the pool. He started singing "Moments" lightly in my ear. He pulled me close to him continuing to sing. Niall kissed me lightly on the earlobe.

"HEY GUYS!" Louis exclaimed.

Niall glared at Louis.

"Dammit, Louis." He yelled annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Louis said frowning.

Louis walked away from us. Niall moved us to the corner of the pool. Niall kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I think I'm going to go check on Louis. " I said worriedly.

"Alright." He sighed.

I walked out of the pool back into the house. Louis was in the basement watching television frowning. I sat next to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Louis, I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." He said sadly.

I got up from the couch, and Liam and Harry walked in staring at me.

"Good start." Harry said nodding. "Mind if you take more off?"

I hit him playfully and smiled.

"You're such a perv." I said teasingly. "Go to Kailyn Marie for that. Because YOU ONLY WANT ME CAUSE I'M TAKEN."

The three of them started laughing. Niall came running down and put his arm that didn't have food in it around me.

"What's so funny?" Niall asked.

"Oh nothing." We all said at the same time.

"Is it 'cause I'm Irish?" he asked jokingly.

We all had a symphony of laughter. Then Zayn walked out of his room looking pissed.

"Keep it down and shut the hell up." He said angrily.

"Did Kailyn Marie and him get into a fight?" Niall asked.

"No, she's in there with him." Liam answered.

"Doing God knows what." Louis said.

"Nah, I don't think so." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Niall asked.

"I just know." Harry answered.

"_She's pregnant." _I said through my teeth quietly.

Niall grabbed me by the waist with my body against his.

"Let's go to your room, yeah?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement. We snuck into my room passing my half-asleep parents on the couch. Niall and I got up to my room landing on my bed. We started to make out passionately. Lying on top of me, he started to kiss my neck and continuing kissing my body until he reached my jawbone. He went back to my neck and continued to kiss it.

"Niall, I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." He mumbled kissing my neck.

"But we are not going to have sex." I said pushing him off.

He nodded and put his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**As you can see Tabby isn't a bad girl like Kailyn . Hehe. But I hope y'all enjoyed and review please?(: I would really appreciate it. Thanks. xx**


	26. Chapter 26: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 26: Kailyn Marie

It has been the worst four days ever. Throwing up and eating like a Niall Horan is what it consisted of. Harry always came to talk to me about it when we were alone.

I was in the kitchen with Tabby eating some chips. She was sitting there staring at me.

"What is your problem?" I questioned.

"You're stuffing your face." She answered.

"Duh." I responded.

We started staring at each other. I spotted a hickey, so I had permission to make fun.

"It that a hickey I see?" I teased.

"Oh my gosh shut up!" she exclaimed holding her neck.

We both laughed. Niall walked in and kissed her.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Tabby nodded and they both walked out. Soon after Zayn, Louis, and Liam joined them at the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're going to see a film." Zayn said walking over to me.

Zayn kissed me lightly and walked out the door. Okay. That's always nice to leave your girlfriend, when you are leaving in two days. Harry walked into the kitchen as soon as they all left. He sat next to me and put his hand on top of mine.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said vaguely.

"When are we going to tell Zayn?" he asked. "Or in that fact, go see a doctor? You need to see one Kay."

"I don't know Harry, okay?" I said frustrated. "I can't do every damn thing."

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry." He said backing away with his hands in the air.

Harry walked out of the kitchen soon after that. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I didn't know why I was so _pissed_. It was probably a mood swing. I jumped on my bed and shut my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up from my nap, I saw blood on my pants. What? I ran down the stairs to the basement quickly. Harry was sitting on the couch watching _Fantasy Factory_ **[A/N: I was watching fantasy factory while writing this. Hehe.]** He jumped up quickly when he saw me.

"Harry, Harry, we need to go to the hospital." I said panicky.

He took one look at me and grabbed my hand and raced out the door. We got into my car in a hurry and sped to the hospital.

I was lying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in anxiously. Harry was stroking my hand back and forth trying to comfort me. I didn't look at him. I looked directly ahead with a tear running down my cheek. Tbe doctor walked in with a frown on his stressed face. Harry shot up from the chair quickly.

"Is she okay?" Is the baby okay?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I'm…I'm sorry but you lost the baby." He said looking down.  
"Wha-at?" No, you…you got to be joking. You're joking, right?" No. No." I said crying.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said before walking out.

I cried fiercely and Harry held me in his arms.

"Harry. I'm so sorry." I said crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry.

It's…it's not your fault." He whispered in my hair.

We cried in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. He helped me up out of the bed, and we headed home with my cried being the only sound. I can't believe I lost my baby.

* * *

**Shocking right? Well, can y'all review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. :3 xx**


	27. Chapter 27: Tabby

Chapter 27: Tabby

We came back to the house after going out to eat and watching a movie. When we walked in, all the lights were turned off and everything was silent. Harry came running down the stairs, when Zayn went up. Oh God. What happened? Harry walked up to me with puffy, red eyes.

"Tabby, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go outside." I said

Harry and I walked outside, and he shut the door behind him.

"What do you need to talk to me about? And why are your eyes red and puffy?" I questioned.

"Kailyn Marie…she had a…a miscarriage." He said sadly.

My heart stopped. I ran back inside to Kailyn Marie's room as fast as I could. Zayn was lying on Kailyn Marie's bed.

"Where's Kailyn?" I asked.

"On the balcony…wh-" he said.

I ran onto the balcony and saw Kailyn Marie sitting on a lawn chair. She didn't even look at me when I walked out. I sat in the lawn chair next her.

"I lost the baby." She whispered hoarsely.

"I know. Harry told me." I said sadly. "Kailyn Marie I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She whispered. "I'm the one who screwed up and had sex with Harry when I'm with Zayn. I guess it's payback, right? Huh? I'm such a screw up. I just can't go on. That baby, it was a part of me, and it's gone now. I know it was a mistake, but you know it actually meant something. It's gone now. IT'S GONE."

Kailyn Marie started crying hysterically. She glared at me with her tear filled eyes.

"Can you go?" she asked. "I just want to be left alone."

I nodded and walked back into the house. I didn't know what to think. My best friend, my sister lost her baby.


	28. Chapter 28: Zayn

Chapter 28: Zayn

I walked into Kailyn Marie's room; she wouldn't eve look at me. She just walked outside onto her balcony. What the bloody hell was her problem? I just brushed it off and went to sleep.

Women.

The next morning, I am woken up by Kailyn Marie and her friends. I walk down the stairs slowly, and they all have red, puffy eyes except for that crazy Italian. I walked over to Kailyn Marie and kissed her lightly on the lips. I walked out the room after a while because it felt vaguely awkward. The Italian girl came running behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"May I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"I am so sorry about Kailyn Marie's miscarriage." She said said shocked.

"We never had sex." I said.

"Oh, oh well." She said smiling.

Miscarriage? What was Italy talking about ? I walked back into the kitchen and looked at Kailyn Marie.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Zayn, not now." She declined.

"Now," I said angrily.

"Kailyn Marie got up from the chair slowly. We walked into the courtyard.

"You were pregnant?" I asked her angrily.

She was quiet for a long time looking at the ground.

"Lemme ask again." I said frustrated. "Were you pregnant?"

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Who's baby?" I asked angrily.

"Harry's." she whispered hoarsely.

"You're joking right?" I questioned crossly. She shook her head not making eye contact with me.

"Kailyn Marie, look at me when I'm fucking talking to you." I exclaimed.

Kailyn Marie continued to have her head down. I gripped my hands on her wrists and she shot up at me with her fiery, teary, red eyes.

"Did you cheat?" I asked angrily.

"Um…yeah." She whispered.

Kailyn Marie and I just stared at each other. She tried to pull away from my tight grip.

"Don't pull away from me." I whispered heatedly."

Zayn, can you please let me go?" she begged. "I just wanna be left alone right now."

She pulled out of my grip and walked towards the glass door to the kitchen. I grabbed her arm and spun her arounf. I slapped her hard on the face, and she fell on the ground screaming. Soon after, Tabby came out.


	29. Chapter 29: Tabby

Chapter 29: Tabby

I saw Kai9: Tabbylyn Marie about to walk back into the house. Zayn stopped her and slapped her in the face. She fell on the ground, and I ran outside the glass slide door quickly.

"You did _not_ just hurt my sister like that." I said through my teeth.

I got close to Zayn with balled up fist readying myself to him.

"She just had a fucking miscarriage and all you are going to do is treat her like sht." I asked angrily.

"She fucking cheated on me, Tabitha." He barked back.

"Okay, she cheated so what?" I snapped, "You deserve it anyway. You treat this girl like trash. So what she got pregnant by Harry. She tried to commit suicide _because_ of _you_. Harry's the one who caught her in time. You're such a douche. I swear.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked. "She's a whore."

Oh hell no. I swung at him and punched him the face. I kneed him in the stomach and went over to Kailyn Marie. I helped her up, and we went back into the house. Kayce, Ahmonie, and Laynee came running up to us.

"Oh my God, Kailyn Marie…are you okay?" Kayce asked.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Tabby, I'm so proud!" Ahmonie exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about!"

We took Kailyn Marie upstairs into her room. She continued to cry softly. Liam walked in and looked at us awkwardly.

"What happened?" he asked confused. "Did Zayn and her fight again?"

"Something like that." Laynee answered.

"Ah, I guess it's a bad time to ask you out for dinner." He said to Laynee.

Laynee looked at the four of us and we gave her a go ahead.

"I would love to, but I'm underdressed." She said.

"We can stop by your house," He suggested. "but you look beautiful just the way you are."

We all looked at Laynee and saw her blush. Liam grabbed her hand to help her off of the bed. They walked out of Kailyn Marie's room with intertwined hands.

"They're so cute!" Ahmonie said smiling. "Do you know why Harry won't ask me out?"

"Oh, I don't know." I lied.

I knew exactly why. Kailyn Marie.


	30. Chapter 30: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 30: Kailyn Marie

The guys are leaving in two days, and Zayn won't even look at me. I cry myself to sleep every night. I lost two things in one week: my boyfriend and my baby.

Tabby barged into my room for school on Friday morning. She threw a pillow at me and started to jump on my bed.

"Kailyn Marie! Wake up for school." She screamed in my ear.

"Ugh. I hate you Tabitha." I groaned rolling over in my bed.

"I yanked the sheets off of me and got out of bed. Tabby walked out. I started getting dressed not caring what I wore. I put on baggy sweat pants, TOMS, and an off the shoulder, baggy shirt. I walked downstairs slowly. Tabby was all ready to go waiting at the door with her keys and two to go cups of coffee. I got to admit. I do love her. We both walked out of the door and headed to school. When we go to school, Ahmonie, Laynee, Kayce, and Maria were waiting for us. I glared at Maria know that she was the one who told Zayn.

"Hey Tabby! Hey Kailyn Marie!" Maria exclaimed happily.

"Get out of my face." I said angrily. "If you say one more thing to me, I will snap you like a twig. _Got it?_"

Ahmonie, Kayce, Laynee, Tabby, and I walked away.

School for the rest of the day was a drag. I got home and went to my bed immediately. I lied in me bed and cried softly. I hear a knock on my door, and Harry walked in without waiting for a response. I dried my eyes with the back of my hand quickly as harry sat next to me in my bed.

"Wanna go take a walk?" he asked.

"Um, sure." I agreed.

We walked out of my house. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. He kissed me on the cheek and we started walking. It was silent for a while, but it was a comforting silence.

"So, um…how are you feeling?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"It still breaks my heart," I started. "but you know. You get stronger every day."

"You're really strong. You know that?" he questioned.

I tried to hide the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

"Do you think we'll ever get back together?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. I want to get back together." He said shyly.

"I want to, too." I said.

We stopped walking and looked at each other. He put his hand on the small of my back and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So?" I asked.

"I love you Kailyn Marie," he started, "but you don't want to be with me. You really want to be with Zayn. He just needs to man up and treat you like the beautiful girl you are."

"But Harry-" I started to say.

"No buts. It's true." He said sadly.

I nodded my head. We walked back to the house hold hands. We hugged and walked into the house. I walked into my room to go take a shower. I put on my shirt and shorts. Zayn walked into my room with tears in his eyes. Zayn? Crying? He sat on the bed next to me.

"Before you kick me out, just let me say what I need to say." He said quickly.

"What is it?" I asked putting my hair up.

"I…I love you so much." He said nervously, "Kailyn Marie, please give me one more chance to prove that I'm worth your time and love. Please don't give up on me. I know that you may never forgive me, but please let me prove to you that I can love you like no one else can."

"Okay." I agreed.

Zayn leaned into kiss me. We had a long passionate kiss. He pulled away with a smile on his face. He kissed the top of my head, and I laid it on his shoulder. Everything is absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Well. That's all the chapters I have typed up. I'm on chapter 72: Kailyn Marie's POV. In my opinion, Part 2 is so much better. Y'all are gonna love it.**


	31. Chapter 31: Tabby

Chapter 31: Tabby

It is two days before school is ending, and the guys are coming down late tonight I lazily got out of bed for school after my mom came into my room to wake me up. I took a quick shower then I checked my phone. It was 7:30 and I had three messages. One was from Kailyn Marie. Two were from Niall. '_Good Morning Beautiful' _was the first one. The second on said, '_I can't wait to see you tonight.'_ I text him back quickly and got dressed.

When I got downstairs Kailyn Marie was already down there waiting for me with two cups of Starbuck coffee. Aw. How sweet! She handed me my coffee and then we walked out of the door. We took Kailyn Marie's car and headed to school. When we got to school, our friends were waiting for us at the entrance at our usual spot. They ran up to us and hugged us tightly.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Ahmonie said hugging us.

"We're going to miss you guys too." I said sadly.

"But you each got three tickets to concerts to come see us." Kailyn Marie assured.

The bell rand and we all walked to class.

I finished up my exams, so my last day of school was that day. I was waiting outside for Kailyn Marie. She was no where in sight when I turned around the first person I saw was Andrew. _Andrew_ of all people. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"What do you want Andrew?" I asked annoyed.

"You." He answered.

"Well, I don't want you." I said trying to yank away from his tight grip. "I have a boyfriend."

He dragged me through the crowded parking lot and stopped once we go to this car.

"Get in the car." He said angrily.

I listened and got in the car. He locked all the doors and started driving. My heart was racing rapidly. He parked behind the old Subway near my house.

"Get in the back." He demanded. "_Now."_

I sat there stubbornly not getting in the back. He slapped me across the face and pulled me towards to back. He got on top of me and kissed my jawbone. I tried to pull away from his tight grip but he was too strong for me. I put my hand behind my back and reached for my phone. I dropped lightly on the floor and dialed Kailyn Marie's number.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Why are you doing this to me at the back of the old Subway?" I asked panicky.

"I can do what I want." He said angrily.

I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket. He slowly started to unbutton my pants after he unbuckled his. Tears started to stream down my face in fear of what he would do. He started to massage my _lower part_ smoothly. He slipped one finger inside of me then added two more. I cried in pain. Minutes later, Kailyn Marie came and got him off of me. She kicked him in the groin and got me out of the car. I was crying nonstop, and Kailyn Marie and I got into her car. We drove home in slice with my crying being the only sound. When we got home, we went into my room.

"Tabby, I have to tell Niall." She said worriedly.

"No…please…don't….keep….it ….between us." I said crying.

"That's your boyfriend." She said hoarsely.

"Just please don't." I begged. "Please?"

Kailyn Marie nodded in agreement. She walked out of the room texting Zayn. This is the first time _ever_ that I have kept something from Niall.


	32. Chapter 32: Niall

Chapter 32: Niall

The guys and I got to Kailyn Marie and Tabby's house around midnight. I haven't seen Tabby face to face in what seemed like years. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. I picked her up in my arms and spun her around. I kissed her passionately on the lips and put her back on her fight lightly. We were hugging once I did put her down.

"I missed you so much." I whispered in her hair.

"I missed you too." She said into my chest.

I kissed her one more time and went outside to get my things. When I walked out, I saw Andrew leaning against the car. He walked up to me. I stood as still as a pole. Why the hell _was he there?_

"Hey man," he started. "I came to tell you something about Tabby that you should know."

"Okay, what about her?" I asked angrily.

What would he know about Tabby? I know for a fact they haven't talked in a long time. Ever since they broke up.

"She's been trying to put moves on me." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Leprechaun confused?" he questioned. "She cheated on you Nialler boy."

He laughed and walked away from me and into his car. I walked back into the house quickly slamming the door. I saw Tabby talking to Louis by the steps. All those months just thrown into the trash. _Everything _ just thrown into the trash.

"You cheated on me with Andrew?" I asked angrily.

Louis got up and walked away from the both of us.

"No, of course not!" she shot back. "Who put that through your mind?"

"He did. He told me you did." I said angrily. "Why Tabby? Why? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Niall." She said about to cry.

"Then why did you cheat?" I questioned. "Huh?"

"I didn't cheat…he…he…raped me." She yelled crying. "Okay? Yesterday he tried to rape me. He forced me into his car and he went behind the old Subway and tried to rape me. I…I couldn't get out. He started to finger me and Kailyn Marie came and stopped him. But I swear to you that I didn't cheat."

"Why didn't you tell me, Love?" I asked trying to comfort her.

I wanted to beat Andrew. I wanted to kill him. Tabby just shrugged. She was scared to tell me. I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek. She looked up at me and we kissed passionately on the lips for a long time. We went up the stairs and into her room and we snogged for the rest of the night.


	33. Chapter 33: Tabby

Chapter 33: Tabby

I ended up telling Niall everything about Andrew. I couldn't keep something like that from him, even if I wanted to. Instead of packing, Niall and I were making out for the rest of the night. The next morning, Niall shook me awake, and I fell out of the bed hitting my side on my way down. Niall ran to my side and helped me up. I got up and looked at him. He bent down his head and kissed my lips lightly. I heard my door open, and I ignored it and continued to kiss Niall.

"HURRY UP! WE GOT AN HOUR." Kailyn Marie yelled.

We pulled away and glared at her. She walked out shutting the door behind her. Nial and I went back to kissing. Minutes later, he pulled away looking like he really didn't want to.

"We have to get ready." He whispered centimeters away from my lips.

"Alright." I groaned not wanting to move away from our position.

I got dressed and grabbed a pile of clothes and shoes from my closet and placed them in my suitcase. I continued to do the same procedure until I had three suitcases full. I got all the rest of my necessities and put them neatly in a pile. Niall walked in with wide eyes. He shook his head not saying a word. He grabbed my suitcase starting to moving downstairs.

Everyone was ready at around the same time. The seven of us loaded onto the tour bus quickly. I laid down and fell asleep immediately. When I woke up, we were already parked at a hotel in San Diego. Niall held my hand, and we walked off the bus together. They had paparazzi everywhere. We ran to the door of the hotel quickly. We checked in and got our rooms. We had two adjoining rooms, and I shared my room with Niall, Kailyn Marie, and Zayn. We walked into our room. It had two bed rooms and a spacious living room. Kailyn Marie and I walked in a liad down on the large couch.

"We have to go in a few minutes." Zayn said. "Don't get too comfortable."

"Nooo." Kailyn Marie and I groaned.

"What's the problem?" Niall asked.

"No me gusta! We don't want to go!" Kailyn Marie said. "We're tired."

"You guys can stay." Zayn agreed.

Kailyn Marie and I smiled at each other. They kissed us goodbye and walked out. We shot up immediately.

"Let's do a prank." Kailyn suggested.

"Same exact thing I was thinking." I agreed.

"Here's the plan…"

They just don't know.


	34. Chapter 34: Zayn

Chapter 34: Zayn

We left Kailyn Marie and Tabby alone to go out to get a bite eat. When we came back, and all the sheets were off the bed. Standing in the middle of the room was Kailyn Marie and Tabby _naked _tying sheets together with the window open with the tied up sheets leading out of the window.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We can't talk right now, Zayn!" Kailyn Marie yelled. "We have to fight off the evil moneys for our third nipple." **[Camryn. This will appeal to you. "OH MY SWEET JESUS SOME HAS STOLEN MY THIRD BALL. IF WE DON'T GET IT BACK BY TONIGHT NO ONE, I REPEAT NO ONE WILL LIVE." It was so awkward going up there presenting my project for that book.]**

Third nipple? What? They started to do a weird dance before climbing out the window. Niall and I were just staring at them.

"You see this, right? I'm not going crazy?" I asked.

"No… I see it." Niall said wide eyed.

"Go get the rest of the guys, yeah?" I said.

Niall ran as fast as he could to the adjoining room. He came back with the guys. They were all staring at Kailyn Marie and Tabby who was already climbing out of the window. The sheets started to break apart. The five of us ran as fast as we could to them i. They were back in the room cheering.

"Oh my sweet Allah! We got our third nipple!" Tabby said happily. "Time to celebrate!"

They started to dance around and then they stopped and turned toward us with death glares. _ 'We are going to die. I'm going to get killed by my girlfriend.' _I thought.

"You were the five evil monkeys that stool our third nipple." Kailyn Marie said in a creepy, scary, British accent. "Just for that we have to tie you up…and kill you."

They put the five of us in individual chairs and put them together in a circle facing each other. They tied us up with the rope and walked out the room.

"What is their problem?" Liam asked.

"I don't know, but it's funny." Louis said.

"You want us to die by their crazy girlfriends?" Harry asked.

"Hey! You dated Kailyn first." I said.

"That was before I knew how crazy she was." He answered.

"Tabby wouldn't kill me…" Niall murmured.

They came back out minutes later with Indian clothes on and braids with bow and arrows. Okay. This is completely normal…

"Now Kailyn, who shall we kill first?" Tabby asked.

"The Mexican one." Kailyn Marie answered.

Oh that racist. I'm not even Mexican. It's still racist. They both walked over to me and held me at arrow point. They both started laughing.

"JK!" they exclaimed laughing.

They untied us, and we started chasing them around the hotel room. Heheh. I knew they were joking. Okay, but they got us good. That was probably the scariest thing I ever been through.


	35. Chapter 35: Niall

Chapter 35: Niall

They pranked us. Good. After we were done fooling around, we all decided to go the park. We were playing around on the playground by the swings. I tackled Tabby and fell on top of her. She laughed and we helped each other up. We were face to face our centimeters apart. I put my fingers in her belt loops and then in her back pockets. She did the same to me. We got close and before we kissed Louis snapped a picture. Tabby giggled and we looked at each other and kissed passionately. I saw another flash and pulled away to hold her hand.

We got into the hotel room, late. Tabby and I went into our room. We were standing against the wall kissing. Her tongue was on my lip begging entry. I gave it to her and her tongue explored all around my mouth. She started to unbuckle my pants while I was still kissing her. I stopped kissing her in shock. **[You do not understand how awkward it is to write this. Seriously. This is my best friend I'm talking about and it's genuinely disturbing]**

"What…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hm, you'll see." She said seductively.

Tabby pushed us to the bed. She started to give me a hand job. Holy shit. It felt good. My heart started to race rapidly.

"You ready?" she asked.

**[HOLY BAJESUS. You don't understand how awkward and freaking scary it is to write this. Camryn better give me MAJOR payback. Agree?]**

I nodded and she pulled my underwear all the way down. **[Oh. My. Gosh. Okay. Here it goes.]** She started to give me a blowjob. I saw her smile and lift back up after a few minutes. I pulled my boxers back up and apparently she wasn't done. She started to kiss my neck lightly. Soon, she started to suck on my neck. I felt a hickey form on my neck the more she sucked. She stopped and kissed my jawbone all the way to my earlobe. She nibbled slowly taking her time. She looked at me with her gorgeous, blue eyes.

"You deserved it." She whispered. "Now get some sleep."

Tabby snuggled up to me and kissed me one more time before going to sleep. This girl is amazing. The next morning, Tabby was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I just turned over and looked at her. She is just so beautiful. I swept my thumb across her tiny cheek. She blinked her almond shaped eyes open and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Love." I whispered.

"Were you watching me?" she asked yawning.

"Yeah." I confessed.

She smiled and kissed me. She got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower start running she walked out half naked.

"Wanna shower with me?" she asked.

I went into the bathroom with her. We took our first shower together. When we got out, I dried myself off and put on some clothes. I walked out to the living room and Zayn and Kailyn Marie were already dressed and ready. Wow. They were first for once.

"T-T-TABBY." He teased. "Dude, we had _no_ sleep last night."

"Leave him alone Zayn." Kailyn Marie said trying to laugh.

"Yeah! Leave me alone!" I agreed.

"But…it was pretty funny." She whispered.

Tabby came walking out, and Zayn and Kailyn Marie started cheering and clapping their hands. She started turning red and sat next to Kailyn Marie.

"Wanna go shopping or something?" Kailyn Marie suggested.

We all agreed and left the hotel. We walked around the strip mall in San Diego. Tabby stopped and looked at a magazine.

"Again?" she asked before running away.

We all decided to go follow Tabby back to the hotel. When we got back to the room, the rest of the group was there. I sat next to Tabby who was crying.

"It's not real. I swear." I said truthfully.

"They look real, Niall!" she snapped.

"They're not! I swear, Tabitha." I said angrily.

"Call her then. Right now." She said seriously.

I dialed her number, and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Demi." I said.

"Hey, what's up?" she said happily.

"So my girlfriend saw the pictures of our publicity stuff. Are we dating?" I asked.

"No, just friends, Nialler." She assured. "All just publicity. I promise."

"That's all I needed to know. Well bye." I said.

I hung up and she hugged me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said onto my chest.

Good to know.

** The ending is so cute. I hope y'all like it. Review? :3**

** -Kalena xx **


	36. Chapter 36: Tabby, Niall, and Louis

**Okay. So I'm combining 3 chapters because they are really short. I hope y'all like it. And it's almost the ending of Part 1 woooo :D look out for Part 2. That's the best part in my opinion. But enjoy**

**-Kalena xx**

Chapter 36: Tabby, Niall, and Louis

Niall was hungry, as usual, so we decided to go out to eat. We all sat down at the table. The waiter came to take our order. He looked _way_ too familiar. Then I got a better look at him. Hunter. That was my crush for like three years. Then we had a thing for a little bit. That smile was the thing that got me to recognize him. Just to be sure I had to ask him.

"Do I know you? I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Tabby." He answered. "You do."

"Hunter! No way!" I said getting up and hugging him.

"Haha yeah. Hey baby girl." I flushed.

"You live in San Diego now! Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I go to school here now."

Hunter and I were actually friends with benefits as Kailyn Marie was dating Chris, his brother. I smiled to myself. Niall started to rub my leg back and forth. I removed his hand from my leg and got up.

"Kailyn Marie…bathroom." I demanded.

She got up with me, and we walked into the bathroom together.

"Oh my gosh! The way he looked at you." She said excitedly.

"Shut up." I said annoyed.

"No. Give him tickets to the concert tomorrow." She suggested.

"Yeah, uh, no." I declined.

She frowned and walked back to the table. Hunter was back getting orders for food. We ordered our food quickly. Niall kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me. About thirty minutes later, our food came. Kailyn Marie stopped him before he had the chance to walk off.

"I know your brother is a complete douchebag, but do you want free tickets to their concert tomorrow?" Kailyn Marie asked.

I kicked her, and she rolled her eyes. He agreed to coming to the concert. We ate our food and left the restaurant soon after. We walked back to the hotel and as soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep into Niall's arms.

The next morning or afternoon I should say; Niall and were woken up by Liam t get ready to go to the arena. I got up groggily and showered. I put on sweat pants and off the shoulder shirt with Toms. Kailyn Marie already made coffee.

It was twenty minutes until the concert, and everyone was in a hurry to get ready. Kailyn Marie and I got into nicer outfits and hurried to the audience. We stood by Hunter during the concert with his friend, Patrick **[Um. Sorry but that kid is hot. Camryn. You have to agree]**

"Hey, I got something to drink." He said loudly in my ear. "You want some?"

"Sure." I said receiving the Coca Cola.

It tasted kind of funny, but I didn't really care. I was really thirsty. I smiled at him, and he put his hand on the small of my back.

"Watch what you are doing." Kailyn Marie said into my ear.

Whatever.

**Niall's POV**

I was on stage singing, "One Thing". I was trying to search for Tabby because I no longer saw her in the crowd. I finally spotted her kissing that Hunter dude from the restaurant. My eyes started to tear up as Harry but his arm around my shoulder.

After the concert was over, I was the first one to get off of the stage. I ran to the back, and Tabby ran behind me and kissed my jawbone.

"Don't touch me." I said pulling away from her.

"What? No, Niall. Why?" she asked sounding drunk.

She's drunk. Of course.

"You cheated on me." I said angrily. "God, you're such a whore."

"Don't call me that and don't talk to me like that you idiot." She shot back.

"What are you so fucking stupid?" I barked. "I just want to know that."

"Why are you saying this to me?" she asked starting to cry. "I love you Niall."

"Well, it doesn't fucking seem like it." I answered. "Let's just break up."

She **pushed** me, and I held her wrist Tabby tightly. I pushed her away from me. She stumbled and fell on the floor. She moved to the corner of the wall and cried. I walked away from Tabby. The girl I love.

**Louis's POV**

I helped Tabby out, we all could go. I held her bridal style and helped her into her room. She ran to the toilet as soon as we hit the door. I couldn't just leave her like that. That's like my sister.

"Hey, let's go get you cleaned up." I said to her softly.

Tabby nodded. I slipped her clothes off that she was wearing **[Not in that perverted type of way. Like a loving type of way.]** I cleaned her up gently and helped her get dressed. I placed her in the bed carefully. Before I walked out the room, I heard her whisper a thank you then her light sniffling.

The few days, I've been by Tabby's side every time she cried. Niall hasn't talked to her since the fight. I had enough of his bullshit. I went up to Niall and sat him down.

"Forgive her. This is ridiculous." I said angrily.

"No, she cheated on me. I'm not standing for that." He said stubbornly.

"Look, Tabby is amazing." I said. "She is beautiful and talented and funny and the sweetest girl I have ever met. She's almost perfect to me. Her flaws which are very little of them are what actually makes her perfect." **[See? Louis isn't always sassy :P that's actually really cute.]**

"Why don't you be with her then?" he asked.

"Because she's in love with you, Nialler." I whispered.

"Whatever." I mumbled shaking my head.

"She is. You might not see it," I started. "but I do, and plus she's like my sister."

Niall just nodded his head and walked away. Hopefully, I got through to him, and he would take Tabby back.

* * *

**Okay. So I'm updating this one twice. Hhope y'all like it. Anyway. Review? Thanks.**

**-Kalena xx**


	37. Chapter 37: Kailyn Marie and Tabby

Chapter 37: Kailyn Marie & Tabby

Zayn and I have been absolutely perfect. We don't constantly fight like we use to. Everything is just absolutely perfect. We don't constantly fight like we use to. Everything is just absolutely perfect. We were all now in Boston. I was in the hotel room alone until Niall walked back in the room. He sat next to me and looked at me with somber eyes.

"I need to talk to you." He said sternly.

"Okay…what is it?" I asked.

"Uh, well, Kailyn Marie, you see…" he stammered.

"Nialler. Just tell me."

"Uh, I still love Tabby. I never stopped."

"So, you wanted to talk to me…to tell me that?" I asked annoyed.

"No…and also this…" He reached into his pocket.

Niall took out a small black box and opened it. A ring. Whaddahell? An engagement ring. My eyes widen at that fact.

"Wh-what is that?" I asked shocked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." He answered.

"You want to marry her?" he asked.

He nodded his head.

"You broke up with her Niall."

"I know."

"She's leaving to go back home tomorrow, Niall. She's too…depressed I can say."

"She…she can't leave."

"I know, but you broke her heart."

Niall got up and walked out the room slamming the door behind him. To be honest, I think he's over doing it with asking her to marry him. Soon after, Zayn walked in and sat next to me. He kissed me and then just looked into my eyes rubbing his thumb along my cheek back and forth.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi." I said hoarsely.

He kissed me again passionately. I felt his tongue begging for entry. I granted it to him as we laid down on the couch. I started to unbutton the plaid shirt that he was wearing. **[Zayn looks quite sexy in plaid.]** Then, he stopped the kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head before kissing him.

He picked me up with my legs around his waist. We went into the room, and he laid me on the bed. He took off my shirt, and he kissed me from my earlobe to my collarbone.

"I love you so much."

He unbuckled my pants and took my underwear off slowly, and I did the same to him. Then I stopped him.

"Protection." I said softly.

He nodded and reached into the night stand and pulled one out. Oh gosh.

**Tabby's POV**

Well, I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't take seeing Niall every day and not tell him how much I love him. I messed up. I know. I should have never trusted Hunter. I cry myself to sleep every night, and I had enough of it. It's time to go. To let go.

I just finished packing the last of my things, and Louis and Harry walked in unannounced. They started to unpack my things not saying a word to me or each other. I repacked what they unpacked. They looked at my angrily.

"You can't go, Tabby." Louis said.

"Yeah, you belong here…with us." Harry said sadly. "What about Kay? She needs you."

"I have to go, guys. Kailyn Marie will be fine. I mean she's happy with Zayn. I can't sit here ever night crying. I can't go on with Niall _hating_ me like this. I can't stand him hating me. If I don't go, I'll just be hurting _myself_, emotionally…and most likely physically."

I didn't realize that I was crying until I lost my balance. I sat on my bed and started crying. Harry and Louis sat on both side s of me rubbing my back.

"Tabby we're here for you _we_ love you." Harry said.

"Yeah, who am I going to have my carrot parties with on Fridays now?" Louis asked sadly.

I laughed and they both hugged me tightly. They walked out the room closing the door behind them. I continued to pack everything up that they took out. My eyes started to tear up, when I pulled out the necklace Niall gave me for Christmas **[Remember that?]** I put it back in its box securely. I zipped up all my bags and threw them on the floor. I got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

In the morning, I showered and got dressed. I walked out struggling to carry my suitcases out. They all came running to me hugging me tightly except for Niall. Liam and Louis helped me out with the bags, and I got into the cab. The cab started driving away soon after.

I was on my way to the security and I heard my name echoing through the airport. I turned around, and I started tearing up. It was Niall. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

"What are you doing here, Niall?" I asked crying.

"Don't leave." He begged. "I love you. I can't let you go like this. I'll pay every cent of your ticket back. Just don't go. Don't leave me. I can't see myself with any girl but you. This is why…why I want to marry you, so you can be mine…forever."

Niall got on one knee and looked up at me.

"Tabitha Brielle McCall…will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said crying.

He got up and kissed me passionately on the lips. He lifted me of my feet and spun me around. Cameras started flashing everywhere before us, but we didn't care. It felt like it was only us. He put me down and kissed me one more time. We walked to the car hand in hand with my bags already in the back seat. We road back to the hotel talking the whole way. I love him so much.


	38. Chapter 38: Kailyn Marie

Chapter 38: Kailyn Marie

The guys were going on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. They were spazzing out, so tabby and I just decided to sit back and watch. We were finally ready, and we boarded onto the Range Rover. We parked in the back and got out quickly. I held my brown cowboy boots in my hand. Zayn looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand intertwined our fingers. He squeezed my tiny hand tightly. We got into the dressing rooms, and he let go of my hand to look into the mirror. Cocky.

"Wow, Zayn," I said sarcastically. "I see your love for me."

He turned around and looked at me. He pulled me close to him and kissed me softly on my lips.

"I do love you baby." He whispered. "I just have to look good."

"Oh okay. I see, your "looks" before me." I continued with the sarcasm.

"You frustrate me." He whispered into my ear. "I love you."

His hot breathe created chills down my spine. He rubbed his hands up and down my back. Zayn pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"You have to get out there." I said. "Go get 'em."

Zayn jogged out of the room. I walked slowly after him with Tabby by my side. We watched them walk on to the stage. They smiled at us, and we smiled back.

"So, there's someone special right?" Ellen asked Zayn.

"Um…yeah…well…her name is Kailyn Marie as some of you might know." He said. "She's more than special."

"Well, is she here?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah…she is…but she doesn't like crowds." Zayn said.

Aw.

"Bring her out . She'll be fine." Ellen said.

No. Oh. God. He just did not. He came over to me and grabbed my hand. I pulled away and shook my head. He looked at my desperately. I walked behind him with my heart beating rapidly.

"I didn't want to be out here." I said truthfully sitting down.

"Aren't you honest?" Ellen asked.

"Well, yeah…I'm not good in front of crowds." I said. "But if I'm like singing or talking into a mirror. I do _fantastic_."

The audience erupted in laughter. It wasn't funny. I was being serious.

"Anywhoozles, I think I should go now before I pee in my panties on live television that be _embarrassing_." I said getting up. "So bye, Ellen nice speaking to you. Oh one more thing; I would like to mention my dad, mother, Ahmonie, LOVE YOU BOO, Kayce, I LOVE YOU TOO, Laynee, I ADORE YOU, Maria you could die in a hole, and Rod-"

"Okay,, they get it Kay. Bye." Harry said cutting me off.

Rude. I walked off the stage, and Tabby and I started to laugh. We stood there for another twent minutes, and they called both Tabby and I out.

"Wow twins." Ellen said amazed.

"Yeah, we're half-sisters. We're only nine months apart." Tabby said

"You wanna hear the story?" I asked excitedly.

"NO." the guys and Tabby said.

"Oh…" I said sounding upset.

Tabby walked over by Niall and plopped on his lap. He groaned in pain. Whoops. She sat on his manhood.

"You realize a _person_ is sitting here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." She answered. "But you love me."

I walked over to Zayn and plopped on his lap also. Tabby and I looked at each other and nodded putting I feet over the rest of them. Ellen laughed hysterically. Yeah, we're funny.

"Anywhozzles! How are you today, Ellen?" Tabby asked.

"Oh good, you?" Ellen asked.

"Well, let's see…Niall's breathe is ratchet so it ruined my mood." Tabby teased.

Ellen laughed and looked at Niall and Tabby.

"So Niall how do you interact with your fans?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I always try to keep my twitter updated…" he started.

Tabby was started to play with his chin and face.

"What are you doing?" Niall asked.

"Ellen, do you have a razor?" Tabby asked ignoring Niall.

"Um, well, it depends on what you need it for." Ellen responded awkwardly.

I grabbed one out of my boot. Yeah, I had a razor in my boot. I handed it to Tabby.

"I have one!" I exclaimed.

"Why would you carry a razor in your boot Kailyn Marie?" Louis asked.

"Um…because….I needed it to shave my legs…." I explained.

"You have cream?" Tabby asked.

"No. Sorry." I said shaking my head.

"Bring out some shaving cream please." Ellen said.

Seconds later, someone came out with shaving cream. Tabby started to shave Niall's face. I touched Zayn's face and realized it was pretty darn hairy.

"Hey Tabby, I need the razor, Zayn's kind of hairy too." I said.

"Speaking of hairy, Harry you need to shave too." Tabby said.

"You know what?" Ellen said. "Why don't they all shave?"

A woman brought out more razors and shaving cream. We shaved every one of their faces. When we were done, we nodded at each other and sat down.

"Hey Zayn, do you realize in Spanish your 'Vas Happenin' thing means 'you go happening?" I asked.

"Um…I didn't take Spanish Kailyn Marie…." He answered.

"HERE'S MY INPRESSION OF ZAYN." I said ignoring him. "Um…like…yeah….you see…."

"Wait here's Niall!" Tabby said excitedly. "I would like to go to Nando's and play me guitar."

The audience and Ellen laughed hysterically.

"Well performance time?" Ellen suggested.

The guys performed and then we all were ready to go. We said out goodbyes to Ellen and left the stage with Zayn giving me a piggy back ride. We left the studio, and we all got onto the Range Rover. Zayn pushed me closer to him and brushed his lips on my earlobe and kissed me lightly. Chills started running down my arms and legs.

"I want to take you out tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling. "Look nice."

I nodded my head and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and put his hand on my thigh. I put my hand on top of his and intertwined his large hand with my small hand. We got back to the hotel, and Tabby and I walked into the room we were sharing. I went to go take a shower. When I cameo ut, they had three dresses laid out with tabby standing over them.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The white one." I answered.

"I like the way you think." Tabby agreed. "Wedges or boots?"

"Boots. It gives that casual feel."

Tabby handed me my dress and boots. My dress was one shouldered with a ruffle sleeve. It had a thin, tannish brown belt with it, and it stopped right above my knee. **[Saw a dress like this in Belk. It was so cute.] **I slipped on my tannish brown cowboy boots. Tabby did my hair and make-up. My hair was fish tailed and my make-up gave me a natural glow. I hugged Tabby and walked out the room. I knocked on the hotel door and Harry answered.

"Oh, hey Kailyn Marie." He said surprised looking me up and down. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Is Zayn ready?"

"I'm right here." He yelled.

He ran up to me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered.

"Thanks baby." I said smiling.

Zayn shut the door behind him and intertwined our hands.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to take you out to dinner." He answered.

We walked out onto the parking lot with the Range Rover waiting for us. Zayn hopped into the passenger seat. We stopped at Leon **[I don't know random name bro.]** I looked directly at Zayn. We were at the most expensive restaurant I have ever been to. I hugged Zayn tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Zayn and I walked into the restaurant, and they seated us at a table almost immediately. We sat across from each other holding each other's hands.

"I absolutely love you." Zayn said smiling.

"Good to know." I answered.

When the food came, we didn't pay attention. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. After we were done eating, we walked out the restaurant and started driving back to the hotel. We parked in the parking lot of the hotel. We started walking back to our rooms, and I stopped us from walking down the hall.

"Let's go to the roof." I said happily.

Zayn agreed, and we went up to the roof. I soon as we got there it started to rain. Hard. Zayn stood at the door leaning against it. I took of my boots and started spinning in the rain. I ran up to him and held his hand to try to pull him out.

"Dance with me, Zayn." I said excitedly.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea." Zayn said. "We'll get sick."

"Well, we can be sick together." I answered.

Zayn gave in and spun me around in his arms. He brushed his fingers on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips passionately. The perfect kiss. The perfect night.


	39. Chapter 39: Zayn & Tabby

Chapter 39: Zayn & Tabby

**Zayn's POV**

Kailyn Marie and I were walking back to the rooms, and then she stopped us. She wanted to go up to the roof. The second we go to the roof; it started to rain. I stood back to watch her. She was spinning around and laughing.

"Zayn come dance with me." She said happily.

Kailyn Marie's hair was dripping wet, and her eyes were glowing brighter than I ever seen them. She looked beautiful. I gave in and started fooling around with her. I sag softly into her ear. When we were done, I carried Kailyn Marie back to her room bridal style. She fell asleep almost immediately with her head on my shoulder. I let myself in with her key. I walked into her rom and laid her tiny body gently on the bed and put the covers over her. I kissed the top of her forehead. Before I walked out, I heard her soft voice say, "Stay with me." That when I fell in love with Kailyn Marie.

**Tabby's POV**

Kailyn Marie and Zayn already left for their date. Minutes later, I heard a knock at the hotel door. I opened the door, and Niall was standing there with a picnic basket in his hand.

"It's time to take you on a proper date." Niall said smiling.

"Where?" I asked. "Because I'm not dressed for a date."

"You look beautiful." He answered. "It's a surprise. Now can we go?"

I nodded my head. I grabbed my white wedges and walked out the door. It took us about an hour to get to our destination. The beach and it's surrounds were all too familiar.

"Niall where are we?" I asked curiously.

"In Malibu at the "What Makes You Beautiful" set." He replied laying a blanket on the sand.

"Really? No way!" I said happily.

I sat on the blanket across from Niall. He took out two plates of spaghetti and handed one to me. We started to eat talking the whole time. Niall stopped eating and looked at me. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Let's dance." He whispered.

We both got up and started dancing. He started singing softly in my ear. He pulled away from me and kissed me on the lips, the tip of my nose, and then my forehead.

"I wanna spend every day of the rest of my life with you." He whispered.

"Me…me too." I replied.

We lay on the blanket. I shivered, and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**So that is the last chapter of part 1...what do you think? :3 review?**

**-Kalena xx**


End file.
